Serenity's Family Secret
by Sun-Princess2
Summary: Hey! I'm back! bad summary, but here it is: the scouts just found out that Serena has some long lost family from the Moon Kingdom. COMPLETE R&R please
1. Prologue: Diana's Surprise

Hey there, I'm Sun_Princess! This is my first ever fanfic, so I don't know how you'll like it. Anyway, this is just the prologue (it's mega short) and I hope you like it!  
  
Diana's Surprise  
  
Luna's Report to "Master Control":  
  
Today I experienced a great shock. As you know, in my last report I expressed my utter disbelief at having a daughter. Well, Diana has other surprises in store for us. It seems that Diana is from a future farther forward than Renee's. Renee knew that Diana had been born, but Renee didn't know that Diana was going to be her cat in the future. But the greatest surprise to date was the question Diana asked Serena this morning. Diana asked Serena where her sister and brother were. Serena answered that Sammy was at his friend's house and that she didn't have a sister. This seemed to confuse Diana. Then a look of realization crossed her face and she said very calmly that Serena must not have met her sister and brother yet. Artemis and I have been racking our incomplete memories of the moon kingdom, but neither of us can come up with an answer to the problem Diana has set before us. We will continue our search for the missing members of the moon kingdom family.  
  
End of Report  
  
* * *  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review so I can know if I should keep writing this fic (even though I probably will anyway). Chapter one is up, please read it before you review, it starts you into the story. Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 1: Greg's Canadian Friend

Hey everyone! Sun_Princess here. So, what do you think of the story so far? Sorry the prologue was so short! I promise to make the chapters longer. This chapter should tide you over for a while, at least I hope it will!  
  
Luna was searching her memories once again, trying to solve the problem her future daughter Diana had set before her. She and Artemis had been searching their memories for any thoughts pertaining to either a brother or sister of princess Serenity.  
  
"Look out Luna," cried Serena, just as Luna almost crashed into a parked car.  
  
"Thank you, Serena" said Luna after she gathered her scattered wits.  
  
"What were you thinking about that took your mind off of where you were going?" asked Renee.  
  
"I was trying to remember anything about a moon prince or another moon princess" replied Luna as Serena picked her up to avoid a repeat of the situation.  
  
They were all there, Serena, Renee, Mina, Lita, Rei, Amy and Darien. They were walking to the airport to meet a friend of Amy's, a boy who had once carried one of the rainbow crystals. He had just been studying in Canada and had sent word ahead that he and a friend of his from Canada were going to arrive in Tokyo soon.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at the airport. Amy led them to the gate that Greg had said he and his friend would be arriving at. The plane had just arrived and the passengers were just starting to leave the plane. Amy was the first one to spot Greg and they waved to each other, but it was Serena who first spotted Greg's "friend" from Canada. It was a girl of about seventeen with long hair the colour of golden flame. She looked to be about 5'5", with a very pretty face.  
  
"Do you see his 'friend'?" Serena whispered to Rei, pointing her out. "I can't believe he'd do that to Amy. Bring his new girlfriend, and invite his old one to congratulate him."  
  
"Did you ever think that girl might be exactly what Greg says she is, a friend?" Rei whispered scathingly.  
  
By now there was no more time for speculation, because Greg was coming towards Amy while his friend hung back a few paces.  
  
Greg greeted Amy with a hello and a quick, familiar kiss. Then he turned towards the rest of them and beckoned his friend toward them. He began the introductions; "This is my friend Lara, from Canada. Lara these girls are Serena, Lita, Mina, Rei and Amy. This is Darien, and I regret to say that I don't know the name of this pretty little girl.  
  
"My name is Renee!" the "little girl" said to both Greg and Lara.  
  
"It's wonderful to meet all of you! I've heard so much about all of you, especially Amy, I swear he never shuts up about you. I can tell you Amy, you're the star his world revolves around." Lara said in flawless Japanese.  
  
"How did you learn how to speak Japanese so well?" Renee asked. "I was taught in school that in Canada you speak English and French."  
  
"I had a great teacher in your friend Greg here. He had me learn Japanese until I could speak it and write it fluently." Lara replied.  
  
"Well you teach English pretty well yourself." Greg said, his blushes finally cooling after Lara's earlier remarks. "But shouldn't we be going?"  
  
"Just a minute, where did Sol get to?" Lara asked, looking around. "I know he was here a minute ago. Oh, there he is!"  
  
Lara was looking in the direction of a beautiful creamy coloured cat with a burst of a slightly darker gold on his forehead.  
  
"Sorry about that." Lara said to everyone. "Now we can leave.  
  
So Greg and Lara gathered their luggage, and the nine of them called a taxi. It was a little crowded, especially with four cats, but no one complained, at least not much.  
  
While they were driving to Greg's house, everyone got to know Lara, and got to like her.  
  
"Is Lara staying at your house Greg?" asked Mina. "If neither of you mind, and if you want to Lara, I'd like her to stay at my house. We have a guest room, it would be just like having a sister!"  
  
"Well Lara, what do you want to do?" Greg asked.  
  
"To tell the truth, I'd really like to go to Mina's house. I'd like to have an older sister." Lara said.  
  
So after they dropped off Greg and Amy, since she intended to visit with Greg, they continued on to Mina's house. They all got out of the taxi and paid the driver. Serena and the others helped Lara and Mina bring Lara's luggage into Mina's house. Mina and Lara disappeared into the guest room. Serena and her friends called good-bye and left for their own houses.  
  
As Serena and Renee were walking home with Luna and Diana, Diana was strangely quiet, but everyone just figured she must be tired, she was just a kitten after all.  
  
"Where do you think the dream stealers will strike next Luna?" asked Serena. "I hope they don't strike while Lara's with us, what would we tell her?"  
  
"I don't know the answer to either of those questions Serena, although I hope we never have to find out the answer to the second one. I have a strange feeling about Lara."  
  
* * *  
  
In the new circus that had come to Tokyo, Tiger's Eye was lying on his bed looking through target pictures.  
  
"None of the targets have even come close to being safe havens for Pegasus. I wish he would just show up so I could stop these stupid charades." Tiger's Eye closed his eyes to try to get some sleep before going after his next target.  
  
"Hey Tiger's Eye! Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were sleeping!" Hawk's Eye walked into the room holding up what looked like a target picture.  
  
"What is it that couldn't wait an hour? I haven't had a good sleep in forever! Hey, what's that in your hand?" Tiger's Eye asked, noticing the paper held in Hawk's Eye's hand.  
  
"What does it look like? It's a target picture." Hawk's Eye replied.  
  
"So what's so great about this one? As far as I can tell, none of these targets hold Pegasus in their dreams." Said Tiger's Eye, who was getting more ticked off by the second.  
  
"That's just it! I don't think any of our previous targets did have Pegasus in their dreams!" Hawk's Eye was becoming very excited, which was very strange for him.  
  
This last statement caught Tiger's Eye's flagging interest. "What do you mean, our 'previous targets'?"  
  
So, Hawk's Eye explained his theory. "As I was sitting at the bar looking through our stack of target cards this picture was suddenly in my hand. I don't remember picking it up, and I've never seen this girl's picture in our target cards before." Hawk's Eye handed the picture to Tiger's Eye.  
  
Tiger's Eye looked down at the picture in his hand and gave a low whistle. The picture he was looking at was definitely not in the stack of cards he had been looking at for the last month or more. This girl was beautiful, not surprising, as almost every girl they had a card for was at least pretty. What caught his eye were her hair and eyes. The only way to describe her hair was a fiery gold. Her eyes were strange because the left eye was blue-green, while her right eye was most definitely blue.  
  
"So, are you claiming the pleasure of tracking down this one, or is she still up for grabs?" Asked Tiger's Eye, intrigued despite himself.  
  
"Oh no, she's all yours if you want her, she's not my type you know" replied Hawk's Eye.  
  
"Thanks, she'll be my next target, and hopefully Pegasus finds her as attractive as I do."  
  
* * *  
  
I know the chapter was a little boring, but I do have to set up the story you know. The chapters will get more interesting as I get farther into the story, promise! 


	3. Chapter2: Who's the New Girl?

Hey, I just started school again (last year of high school, what a drag). I realize that I forgot to put a disclaimer in my first two chapters, so the disclaimer on this chapter stand for the first two as well. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own the characters of Lara and Sol though, please don't steal.  
  
Who's the New Girl?  
  
"Well I guess that's all of it. You're all set!" Mina fell back on the bed. "How about we go get an ice cream?"  
  
"All right, let's go!" Lara cried as she got up from the floor where she had collapsed after helping Mina move the furniture around and unpack everything.  
  
The two of them left the house and walked to the ice cream shop. Just as they were about to walk into the shop, a red convertible roared into the parking lot. A woman with short blond hair drove it. The passenger had shoulder length aqua hair.  
  
"Hey Amara, Michelle! How are you?" Mina walked up to the two women.  
  
"Hey Mina" said the blond one, Amara. "Who's your friend, I don't think I've ever seen her before."  
  
"Amara, you shouldn't talk about the girl as if she wasn't there" Michelle scolded.  
  
"Well she might as well not be here. Take a look for yourself." Amara gestured to where Mina had left Lara.  
  
Lara was squatted down petting a beautifully marked cat. It was all gold, red and orange, almost a match for Lara's hair. At that moment Lara noticed them watching her. She got up, seemingly embarrassed. Lara walked towards them, the cat following.  
  
"Do you usually have cats follow you...uh..." Amara suddenly realized she didn't know the girl's name.  
  
"Lara. And yes, cats follow me often enough that I'm used to it by now" Lara replied.  
  
"Were you going to get ice cream?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yes we were. Would you like to join us?" Mina was already heading back towards the door, so all the rest of them could do was follow.  
  
All four of them filed into the ice cream shop. They sat down in a booth and waited to be served.  
  
"So, what's the rest of the gang up to Mina? Still doing study buddies?" Amara asked.  
  
"Yup, Although Serena skips more than she goes to. But we're all doing much better with Amy and Darien helping us. Maybe you two could come by and help us some time!" At that moment the waitress came to take their orders.  
  
The bell above the door rang, and in came Darien, Serena, Renee, and the rest of the girls. They immediately spotted the four girls already in the booth and came to join them. A few minutes after everyone was seated, Lara left for the bathroom.  
  
"So, what's going on with the new enemies guys? All we know is that they're targeting women. How many are there? What are they after?" Amara shot the questions one after another at the rest.  
  
"As far as we know, there are three. There are two males and a female. They're after, as they say, 'beautiful dreams'. We're not really sure about what that means yet. Also, not all of the targets are female, just the majority of them." Amy answered the questions. She had spent the afternoon with Greg, and would later be forced to spill the details by the other girls.  
  
"What is it Renee? You look upset!" Michelle noticed how pale Renee had become.  
  
"I know what they're after. They're after Pegasus. Remember when Pegasus got turned to stone? Well the monster who did it told me that with the power of Pegasus you could rule the world!" Renee cried.  
  
"But how do they think they're going to get Pegasus by looking into people's dreams?" Amara asked, directing the question mainly at Renee now.  
  
"I don't know. Since Pegasus shows up in people's dreams, maybe they're trying to catch Pegasus through the dreamer who Pegasus shows himself to." Renee thought that was a good explanation. So did everyone else.  
  
At that moment Lara returned and the conversation moved to less important subjects like shopping and favorite deserts. Amara and Michelle said that they had to leave and that they would talk again soon. Everyone else decided it would be nice to go for a walk in the park. Nobody noticed that they were being followed.  
  
* * *  
  
Most of the girls wanted to go into the cultured flower gardens, but Lara wanted to walk in the natural forest. The girls and Darien agreed to meet at the entrance in two hours.  
  
Lara wandered the paths of the forest making so little sound that the animals of the forest didn't even notice her. Therefore it was no surprise that Lara heard the person following her long before that person was in sight.  
  
Lara decided to sit on a fallen log and wait for the person. Suddenly all of the animals in the area became quiet. There was someone coming down the path. As Lara looked closer, she realized it was a young man with gold blond hair falling to about mid-back. His beautifully melodious voice sent curses into the air as he tripped, yet again, over a tree's root that grew into the path.  
  
"Are you all right?" Lara asked. "You look like you could use some help. You're not really dressed for walking in the woods." She was right. He was dressed in an expensive looking shirt and tailored jeans. At least that's what Lara assumed he had been wearing. By now, the bottom of his jeans was covered in mud and there was a hole in the right sleeve of his shirt. He also had twigs and leaves all through his hair.  
  
When he realized that Lara had seen him, he tried to get the pieces of trees out of his hair and straighten his clothes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My name's Lara, what's yours?" Lara got up and moved toward him, intending to remove the leaves he had missed.  
  
"I'm all right. My name's Tiger. I confess, I didn't expect to be walking through the woods today, and I almost wish that I hadn't." Tiger looked almost respectable now, although there were still a few leaves stuck in his hair.  
  
"You look almost as if you've been through a war! Why don't you sit down for a minute?" The two of them sat down on the log Lara had been waiting on. "So, why did you come into the forest if you hadn't intended to?"  
  
"Well, I saw you with your friends, and then you walked into the forest. You looked like the kind of person I was looking for. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions, so I followed you. It turns out that wasn't my brightest idea." At this he gestured toward his clothes with a slight smile playing across his face.  
  
"What kind of person were you looking for Tiger? And you're always welcome to ask questions." Lara smiled sweetly at him, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"I'm looking for a girl with beautiful dreams, someone who has seen mythical creatures in their dreams. Have you ever dreamed of a unicorn, or a winged horse, or even the legendary Pegasus?" Tiger waited for her answer with eyes that seemed to burn with his need for this knowledge.  
  
"I've dreamed of many mythical creatures from unicorns to winged cats. When I was very young I saw all kinds of strange animals in my dreams. But once, when I was nine or ten, and never again, I saw Pegasus. He never said anything, but I could tell that his message to me was that my time of seeing him had come to an end before it had even begun, and that he was sorry that he hadn't found me earlier. The reason he couldn't come to me was because adults constantly telling me that these fanciful creatures didn't exist had shaken my belief in the mystical, and Pegasus didn't want to confuse me. I still believe that he's out there in someone else's dreams, and so must you, since you asked the question. But my dreams now are mostly on the more human looking mystics like elves, fairies and angels. There's just something about wings and pointed ears, maybe it's a left over from the winged cats, I really don't know." Lara's eyes were focused on something distant, something within her, perhaps looking back at those long ago dreams.  
  
"Lara.Lara, where are you?.Ow!"  
  
Lara turned toward the sound of her name being called in worried tones. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh, I didn't realize what time it was! I was supposed to meet my friends twenty minutes ago! I should really go meet them before they get any more worried. You're welcome to come if you like." Lara looked back at Tiger, the question in her eyes.  
  
"No, I should really be going too. I'll probably see you around. Don't be surprised to see me when next we meet."  
  
Tiger got up and walked away, just as Serena came into view. Actually, it would be more accurate to say the she fell into view, as she had just tripped over the same root Tiger had tripped over before their conversation started. True to character, Serena promptly began to cry.  
  
Lara barely even noticed, she was looking in the direction that Tiger had just disappeared in.  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened to you Lara? When you didn't show up, we thought something horrible happened to you!" Rei looked inquiringly at Lara.  
  
"Well, nothing horrible happened, I can assure you of that. I just lost track of time that's all. This forest is so beautiful; there's nothing like it left where I come from. When I'm in the forest, I tend to forget everything else. I'm sorry that I worried all of you." Lara let it rest at that. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to tell everyone about Tiger.  
  
"Hey Lara, we should get back to my house for dinner. If we don't hurry, there won't be anything left for us! We'll see you later guys!" With that Mina and Lara waved good-bye and started walking toward Mina's house.  
  
* * *  
  
Tiger's Eye was lying on his bed once again. On the table beside his bed, he had placed Lara's picture. Tiger's Eye's thoughts were fully centered on that picture.  
  
"What is it about this girl that is so different from the others? Why does she speak of her dreams so easily when I had to pry the dreams from the others? What sets her apart?" Tiger's Eye had been asking himself these questions and many others since meeting Lara, and yet he could answer none of them.  
  
"Hey Tiger's Eye, any luck with that latest target?" Hawk's Eye walked into the room.  
  
"I really don't know. She's confusing." At this Tiger's Eye sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly he got up and looked at the other dream searcher. "Hey, Hawk's Eye, have you ever had a target who willingly told you about a dream she had about Pegasus?"  
  
Hawk's Eye looked at Tiger's Eye as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're joking, right? A target can't have actually just told you that she dreams about Pegasus!"  
  
"No, no. Not 'dreams', dreamed. That latest target you gave me told me that when she was fairly young, she had a dream about Pegasus. She said that no one can dream about Pegasus after they stop believing in mythical things, even for a minute, because Pegasus doesn't want to confuse the children." Tiger's Eye was really caught up in his thoughts, so he didn't see the look that quickly crossed Hawk's Eye's face.  
  
* * *  
  
Another chapter done and I haven't even run out of ideas yet, that's amazing! I'll try to put out a chapter every week, but since I have some classes that give a lot of homework this year (hack.hack.Calculus.hack.Algebra & Geometry.cough), you get the idea, I might not get the chapters up as quickly as I like. Please review (always keeping in mind that this is my first fic), constructive criticism only please, I really want to know what you think. 


	4. Chapter3: The Secret's Out

Wow, this week has been horrible! The school gave me a locker that doesn't open, I have soooo much homework, and I don't have time to write anymore! At least I already had this chapter written, or you wouldn't be getting it this week. Anyway, here's chapter three.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, its characters, or its story line. I do, however, own the characters Lara and Sol and I own the plot of this story.  
  
The Secret's Out  
  
Luna and Artemis had been sunbathing all afternoon when they saw Serena and Renee arrive at the Tsukino household.  
  
"We haven't gotten any farther on the mystery of Serena's siblings. I wonder if Diana can tell us anything else about this brother and sister, like if they're older or younger and what they look like?" Luna got up and got ready to go inside.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to ask her." Artemis answered, as he followed Luna through the window and into Serena's room.  
  
"Hi, Luna!" Serena said. "Oh, hi Artemis! I didn't know you were here. So, what do you think of Lara and her cat Sol? I don't know, but that marking looked kind of like the sun, don't you think?"  
  
"Luna, could that be the missing piece of the puzzle? I can't remember who Serena's father was, can you?" Artemis was getting very excited.  
  
"Now that I think about it, no I can't. Could you be right? Have we found Serena's sister?" Luna jumped up, so excited that it looked like she just might jump out the door at any second.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? What's the missing piece? I don't get it!" Cried Serena in her typically slow to follow what everyone else has figured out fashion.  
  
"Come on Artemis, let's go to Mina's house and see if we are right about Sol." Luna said as she ran out the door.  
  
Artemis looked back at Serena, who was still freaking out over the conversation that she still couldn't follow, then he turned and followed Luna out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Luna and Artemis arrived at Mina's house while her family was having supper. They quickly ran to the room Lara was staying in and walked through the opening that was left by the slightly open door. When they got past the door they could see that Sol was asleep on the bed. The two moon cats jumped lightly on the bed and approached Sol.  
  
"I see you." Luna jumped and looked around. Then she saw that one of Sol's eyes was open a crack and looking at her and Artemis.  
  
"You don't need to be so quiet, I'm not really sleeping. And yes, I do know who you are, how could I not with those obvious crescent moons on your foreheads? But by the looks on your faces, you obviously don't remember me. Although you must have suspected something for you to be sneaking up on me the way you were." Luna and Artemis were struck speechless by the way Sol could be so casual about the whole situation.  
  
Luna recovered more quickly and replied, "Well, I must admit that we had no idea that you even existed until our daughter from the future, Diana, mentioned a sister and brother for Serenity. We have been trying to remember any siblings that the moon princess had during the Silver Millennium, but we couldn't think of any. Then Serenity mentioned that the girl Lara had a cat with a marking that looked like the sun. We thought that since neither of us could remember who Serenity's father was, that he might have been the King of the sun."  
  
Sol sat up and looked at the other two cats with eyes that were now fully open. "You're right about Serenity's father, he was the King of the sun. The reason you can't remember Serenity's siblings is because they were children of the sun. I found Lara in Canada, and I haven't left her since. It was so strange, I never spoke to her or told her my name, but somehow she knew, I'm not sure how. I can tell that you're just dying for me to confirm Lara's identity as the princess of the sun, so I will tell you, yes I believe that she is. But even if she is the princess, I don't intend to tell her, I just want to protect her."  
  
Artemis had finally gotten over his initial shock and was ready to speak. "We can understand that. When the girls finished off Queen Beryl we wanted to let them lead normal lives. Unfortunately, that was impossible. First there was Anne and Allen to contend with, then the Dark Moon, then Mistress Nine and her host body's father, and finally we now have a new enemy that we don't know much about. If we could let our girls have normal lives then we would, so we will do anything possible to help you protect Lara without ever having to tell her who she is."  
  
"Really? I didn't know that you would understand my situation so well. Thank you for the offer of help, I just might need it. There are other things that I remember from my time on the sun, but it might be better if I didn't tell you right now." At that moment the three cats heard footsteps in the hall.  
  
"Oh, where did you two come from? Mina isn't that you're cat Artemis and Serena's cat Luna? Oh, that's cute they came to see Sol!" At that moment the lights all went out.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, that's all for this week. Hope you liked it. Please review, I would love to hear from you. 


	5. Chapter4: Keeping Secrets

Hey people! Sorry I didn't get this chapter up as fast as I would have liked. My life seems to be school, work, school, .( Anyway, in this chapter I actually let you see where things are going. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or it's characters. I own the two characters Lara and Sol.  
  
Keeping Secrets  
  
In a dark corner somewhere a voice finishes a story. "So that's what he said. I don't know if you believe him, but it seems that we should check it out. Don't you?"  
  
A feminine voice replies, "Yes. He may not realize it right now but he is playing the fool. This girl has him bewitched. We owe it to him to find out the truth. So we should take turns observing him and the girl to see if what he says is the truth, or just something he wants to believe and wants us to believe as well."  
  
The first voice speaks again, "All right, I'll start by watching her. You watch him, but try to keep it casual. If I find out anything I'll let you know."  
  
The owners of the two voices fade into the night, moving toward their respective targets.  
  
* * * "Hey, that was weird! I wonder what caused the blackout? Oh, well, I guess it wasn't anything too important or the lights would still be off." Mina looked toward Lara for confirmation.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. We should probably be going to sleep now anyway. I can't wait to see what you're studying to go to university next year. I guess I'll see in your study buddies session tomorrow. Well good- night Mina." Mina left the room and Lara started to get ready for bed. While Lara was getting ready for bed she thought she saw a shadow pass across the window behind her in the mirror.  
  
Lara cautiously moved toward the window and looked outside. There was nothing there except the night darkened street and a dog going into the house across the street.  
  
"I guess I'm just tired, eh Sol. There's nothing out there except my imagination. I should get some sleep before I start thinking I see a princess walking on the moon or something. Good-night Sol, have a good sleep." With that Lara climbed into bed and Sol jumped up on the end of the bed and they both fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
She was walking in a beautiful garden filled with starflowers. It was pleasantly warm in the garden. She looked up at the golden sky and sighed. It was a very important day for her family; her older sister was getting formally betrothed to her true love, the prince of the Earth. She could hardly believe it was happening. She would be going to the moon to congratulate her sister on her future happiness. Too bad her brother couldn't come too, but he was crown prince, and if anything happened then the Sun would have no heir to the throne and there could be civil war. Oh, well, her sister would be coming to visit the Sun with the prince soon anyway and they had all met the prince before when they visited the Earth on one of her father's rounds of the kingdom. The prince seemed like a very nice person to her and she could understand why her sister loved him, even if he was too old for her. She was just about to leave her room, when the door opened and her advisor walked in. Solar told her to hurry up or she would miss the Ark and the princess of Venus would leave without her. She didn't believe Solar, but the threat had been made and she didn't want to risk missing a chance to see her sister. She hurried through the corridors to where the Ark was waiting and boarded the space faring "boat". As the Ark lifted off and she got her last glimpse of her home she thought how beautiful it was and how much she wished her true love would come for her soon.  
  
* * *  
  
Lara woke up at 7:00 in the morning and shook the last bit of sleep out of her head. Her dreams had been strange, but she couldn't remember much more of them than that they had been strange. Since she couldn't remember the dreams she decided to forget about them altogether. Lara got up and got dressed for the new day ahead and woke up Sol so she could take him down for breakfast. When she came down the stairs to the kitchen. Mina's parents were already up and reading the newspaper while eating their breakfast. The door to the fridge was open and Mina stuck her head out around the door.  
  
"Hey, Lara. I already put some food down for Artemis and Sol over by the sink. Would you like some cereal or something for breakfast? I'm just going to have some cereal myself." Mina came out from behind the fridge door and brought over some cereal. Lara and Mina each ate some cereal and got ready to go to Rei's house for Mina's study buddies session.  
  
As Mina told Lara, it wasn't really "study" buddies any more because they were getting ready to go to university, so there wasn't really any reason to "study". But all of the girls had agreed that they should help each other stay ready for the coming year. They arrived at Rei's temple at about 8:15, about the same time as the other girls except for Serena of course.  
  
"Where's Serena?" Lara asked with a puzzled expression on her face. "I thought you were all in this together."  
  
"If we waited for Serena to get here we would never get anything done in this group. She'll show up as soon as Luna can get her here." Rei was so caught up in her tirade that she didn't realize what she was saying.  
  
"Luna must be a very smart cat to get her owner up when she's late, or is it maybe because Luna wants to be fed?" Lara looked fondly down on her cat who was sitting at her feet. Artemis was also sitting near Lara, looking at her.  
  
Rei suddenly realized what she had said and whom she was talking to. "Yeah, Luna's a really smart cat. She'll make sure Serena gets up if she has to use tooth and claws to do it!"  
  
At that moment Serena ran up the steps and collapsed at the top. Luna came running behind her. "Hey Rei, can I talk to you for a minute, it's kind of urgent." Serena gasped out as soon as she was able to.  
  
"Sure Serena. If it's so important that you actually ran up the stairs to tell me, then it's got to be important!"  
  
Rei and Serena disappeared into the temple leaving the others to show Lara around the temple grounds.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rei, we have a problem. You know those dream snatchers that Mina was dating? Well I think I saw that red head walking around, following some girls around the park. I think we should check it out. And Luna agrees with me. In fact she's the one who saw the red head in the first place." Serena sounded serious, which was strange for her, and she looked a little scared, which was all too natural for her.  
  
"It's true Rei." Rei looked down at Luna. "That dream snatcher looks like he's going to strike again as soon as he can get his target alone. We need to get the scouts over there right away."  
  
Rei looked like she was going to go right at that very moment, but then she remembered. "What about Lara? She's going to wonder where we're going. What do we do with her?"  
  
* * *  
  
Serena and Rei reappeared just as Amy finished re-explaining how to do a particularly difficult math problem to Lita. "Oh, I get it now! It's just like what my old boyfriend used to study! Thanks Amy!"  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up, Serena?" Amy asked when she looked up from the book and saw them coming toward the rest of the group.  
  
Rei just gave Amy a speaking look and Amy understood right away. Then Rei turned to Lara. "Lara, we have something to take care of. Why don't we meet you a little later?"  
  
"All right. But do you mind if I walk part way with you to the park? I'd really like to look at the gardens since I didn't see them yesterday." The girls agreed and they set off. They left Lara at the gardens planning to meet up again some time that afternoon.  
  
Serena looked back at Lara as she disappeared into the park. "I hope that Lara will be okay. But right now we have to save those girls!" They all nodded and ran out of Lara's line of sight, then turned into the park near where Luna and Serena had spotted the red headed dream snatcher.  
  
Unnoticed by the girls running toward a danger, a similar danger watched from the shadows. "Lara, hmm?"  
  
* * *  
  
"So where did you say you saw this guy? I don't see him anywhere!" Lita asked, looking around. "Do you think that maybe we missed him? That would be horrible!"  
  
At that moment they heard a despairing scream from one of the alleys off of the main street. They all looked at each other and ran for the source of the scream. They looked around the corner and saw the "red head" delving into his victim's dreams.  
  
"We had better transform scouts!" Serena said, low enough that their enemy wouldn't hear her.  
  
After they transformed the scouts jumped in and confronted the dream snatcher. Or, they attempted to confront him. Just as Serena was about to start her tirade, the dream snatcher turned around and looked straight at them, then sighed in barely concealed irritation.  
  
"I know, I know. You're Sailor Moon, and you're the champion of justice and other such nonsense. And those are the Sailor Scouts, and they stand for all the same things. You say the same things every time. You'd think you never said the speech before! But anyway, I don't have time for you today. This isn't the person we're looking for, so I'm going. See ya!" And with that he went through his gateway and disappeared.  
  
"Well, that was strange! I wonder why he didn't try to kill us? Every other time they've tried to kill us. Oh, well, I guess we should just count this as a blessing. I really didn't feel like fighting today." Serena said.  
  
Rei just looked at her for a minute. "Serena, you never want to fight."  
  
* * *  
  
After the other girls left, Lara entered the gardens. The flowers there were very soothing in sight and scent. As she walked through the flowers she realized that she was looking for something. She didn't know what, but it seemed unnatural that she couldn't find whatever she was looking for. Then Lara got a glimpse of something that caught her attention. It was a beautiful orange-gold flower with a soft yellow center shaped almost like a rose. That flower reminded Lara of something that had been in her dream the night before. That wasn't so strange. It had been quite some time since she'd had a prophetic dream, but Lara had them often enough that this sort of thing was no longer disturbing.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said behind her.  
  
Lara whirled around to find Darien behind her. "You scared me! Are you always that quiet, or just when you want to sneak up on people?"  
  
Darien laughed. "Only when I want to sneak up on people. I'm sorry that I scared you. You must have been very concentrated on your thoughts. I can understand that given the flower you were looking at though. I remember how I felt when I first saw the starflower, I felt like I had just discovered something that I had never realized I was missing."  
  
Lara just stared at him. It wasn't just because of what he was saying, she felt like she should know Darien for some reason. "Darien, this is going to sound really strange but, do you remember things that you've never done? Things that might have happened in a previous life?"  
  
Darien gave her a startled look. "What makes you ask that?"  
  
Lara blushed and looked away. Of course he didn't, if he did remember something from another life, he wouldn't be looking at her like she was crazy. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. So this flower is called a starflower? Why is it called that?"  
  
So they talked about the starflower for a little while, then Darien accompanied Lara on a tour of the gardens, describing the flowers and their stories as they went. After a while Darien said good-bye, since he had to get home, and told Lara that he hoped to see her again some time.  
  
After Darien left, Lara decided to go for a walk in the woods for a little while. She neither saw nor heard the person following her into the shadows of the trees.  
  
* * *  
  
Tiger's Eye was pacing in his room, trying to decide what to do about Lara. He was almost certain that Lara wasn't the one who carried Pegasus in her dreams, but he wanted to see her again and he couldn't understand why. He understood that humans found him and his two companions irresistible, but he had always thought that this was just because they were humans, meaning weak. Now, Tiger's Eye thought that maybe he had a little bit of an understanding as to how these human girls felt around him. When he thought about Lara, he felt confused and off balance, like the world had suddenly tilted on it's side and he was desperately trying to hold on to something stable to keep him from falling off. Tiger's Eye glanced at the picture still sitting on the table beside his bed. What was he going to do? What he really should be doing was choosing a new target and trying to find Pegasus. Suddenly Tiger's Eye felt very tired; he just couldn't seem to get himself into the mood to go after another target since meeting Lara. Then he got an idea that would combine both of the objectives that he wanted to achieve. Tiger's Eye got changed, opened his portal, and left to fulfill his plan.  
  
* * *  
  
Lara was walking through the woods, listening to the song of the birds around her. Something odd was going on though. She felt as if she should be somewhere, doing something, but she didn't know what. Lara clutched the star pendant she liked to wear, it always seemed to comfort her for some reason, and it reminded her of something from the past. She was walking under a cherry tree when she felt something furry brush by her leg. Lara looked down to see the beautiful cat that she had first met outside the ice cream shop.  
  
"Well how are you kitty? Do you have a name?" Lara got down on her haunches to be closer to the cat. "Strange, you seem to have a marking similar to my cat Sol's. You certainly are beautiful, but I doubt Mina's family would take kindly to having another cat around, especially a cat that doesn't belong to any of us. But you can walk with me for now."  
  
"Would you mind if I walk with you too?"  
  
Lara turned toward the voice, a smile appearing on her face. "Tiger! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you not to be surprised to see me when I next met you. I was just admiring the beauty of the trees when I turned a corner around some trees and saw you walking in this direction. I thought that maybe you might like someone to walk with, of course if you want to be by yourself then just say so and I'll take off." Tiger said looking very sincere and sounding like he would do exactly as she said, but that he would be very hurt if Lara asked him to leave.  
  
Asking Tiger to leave was probably the last thing on Lara's mind at the moment though, so Tiger might as well not have worried. "I'd love to walk with you Tiger. I don't know why, but it feels like you belong in a forest, maybe it's just that you're dressed for walking in the forest this time. Or maybe it's because the forest is the only place that I ever meet you."  
  
It was true that Tiger was dressed for the forest this time. He was wearing a pair of jeans that looked worn and comfortable. His shirt was a sensible T-shirt that wouldn't tear if it got caught on a branch. He had on running shoes that he could walk, or hike, for a while in. In other words, he looked great, in an extremely relaxed way.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, big groups of strange people make me nervous. I don't like to just walk up to a group where I only know one or two other people, especially when the group is as big as the group you and your friends are in." Tiger looked down at Lara and smiled crookedly, as if he were telling her a secret about himself that he didn't want anyone to know.  
  
"That's fairly normal, I would think. I know I get really nervous around people I don't know. I guess I got lucky that by the time I actually met Serena and Mina and the other girls that I already felt that I knew them to a certain extent because Greg told me all about them before I came to Japan." Lara was looking off into the middle distance in front of them, so she didn't see the look on Tiger's face when she said that she hadn't always lived in Japan.  
  
"You say 'when you came to Japan'. What do you mean? You sound like you've spoken Japanese your entire life."  
  
Lara looked up at Tiger, surprised. "Thank you for the compliment. I'm sorry, but for a minute I forgot that I wasn't alone. No, I haven't lived in Japan my entire life in fact I've only been here for a day. I just arrived in Japan yesterday, although it seems like it's been longer. So, have you found anyone who dreams of Pegasus yet?"  
  
Tiger looked down at Lara, expecting to see her laughing at him or at least making fun of him. But she looked serious, like she really believed in what she was asking him. "No, I haven't found anyone who dreams of Pegasus, although to tell the truth, I haven't been looking. Have you had any of your dreams about mythical creatures?" Tiger hadn't really thought that Lara would say yes, he had just been joking, but Lara was nodding.  
  
"I guess you could say I have. It wasn't my normal kind of dream though. It was more like a memory from a long time ago rather than a dream. I was somewhere really warm and there was something important happening, but I don't know what. I only know that it's important because I'm excited about it. I think I'm about fifteen, but nothing like this happened to me when I was fifteen, and anyway it doesn't feel like Earth. I know that sounds crazy, but that's how it seems. You probably think I'm really strange and never want to see me again, and that's okay. I'm kind of used to that reaction to some of the things I say sometimes without thinking."  
  
Lara had stopped walking and was looking at the ground. Tiger, who had walked a few more steps before he realized that Lara had stopped, turned around and came back to stand with her. When she wouldn't look up at him Tiger gently but his fingers under her chin and raised her face to look at him. There were barely suppressed tears in her eyes that made them sparkle and shimmer as the sunlight came through the leaves of the trees.  
  
"I would never think your crazy just because you have dreams, come on I'm the one asking people if they see a winged unicorn in their dreams for heaven's sake."  
  
At that moment Lara heard Serena's voice coming from somewhere very close by. Lara was about to call out to Serena to let her know where she was when Lara heard other voices. Lara looked over at Tiger and was surprised to see the look on his face. He looked stunned, and not in a good way. It almost looked like he was scared of something, but why would he be scared of Serena and her friends? Oh, yeah. He said he was nervous around big groups, didn't he? Lara thought.  
  
"Don't worry Tiger, they'll think you're great just like I do." Lara said quietly so she wouldn't embarrass him. He just looked at her with an expression that made her think that someone had come along when she wasn't looking and hit him in the back of the head with something hard and flat. (AN: If you've ever read any of the Valdemar series by Mercedes Lackey, then you know to what I am referring.)  
  
Just before Lara was going to jump out and surprise her friends, she finally heard what they were saying.  
  
"I wonder why that guy didn't stay to fight? It just doesn't seem right. They always at least leave a youma for us to fight that is supposed to kill us. What's up with this new hit and run tactic?" This sounded like Lita, and when Lara caught a glimpse of the speaker, she looked kind of like Lita too. Only this girl was in what looked kind of like a sailor suit only it was a body suit and really short skirt, which looked even shorter because the girl was so tall. When Lara got a look at the other speakers they were all dressed in a similar fashion, only their outfits were different colours. What was really strange was that not only did these girls sound like Serena and her friends, they looked very much like them too.  
  
Lara decided to stay hidden and listen, she knew that that was probably wrong, but she had to find out the secret behind these girls, and she was pretty sure that she wouldn't find out by asking them.  
  
"I guess that they've decided that it's not worth it to stick around and fight us or waste their youmas against us. Although, you are right about this time being really strange. He didn't even try to kill that girl. Why do you think that was?" The girl who looked like Rei looked at the other girls, maybe hoping for an answer.  
  
The girl who looked like Amy gave that answer, although it wasn't very helpful. "I guess we'll just have to find out when we see another one of them."  
  
Lara was extremely confused by now. What were they talking about? Lara felt something large move up beside her and almost screamed before she realized that it was only Tiger. For a minute she had forgotten he was there. As he got close enough to see through the trees to the girls in the sailor suits he stiffened. Lara looked over at him. If Tiger were a cat for real his fur would have been standing on end and he would have been hissing and spitting.  
  
"Tiger, do you know who those girls are?" Lara asked, figuring by his reaction that he must at least know something about them.  
  
"I don't really know them, but I know who they are. They're called the Sailor Scouts. They're leader is that blond one over there with her hair up in odongos." He pointed to Sailor Moon. "These aren't all of them either from what I've heard, but these five and a younger one with pink hair done up in odongos are the only ones I've ever seen."  
  
Lara was stunned. That last one sounded like Renee, I mean how many little girls with pink hair done up in odongos could there be in Tokyo? This was really weird! Then something else occurred to her. "I've heard of the Sailor Scouts, and from what I've heard they're the protectors of this city, so why do you dislike them so much?"  
  
Tiger looked stunned for the third time in the last few minutes. "What makes you think that I dislike them?"  
  
Lara just gave him a look that told him she knew he was lying.  
  
"All right, it's just that they are so annoying. They always pop up at the wrong time. Whenever I think I'm close to finding Pegasus, they're always there trying to get rid of me." Tiger suddenly remembered whom he was talking to and that those "annoying" Sailor Scouts were close enough for him to spit on if he really tried. He also realized that his voice had been steadily growing louder as he spoke. Fortunately, the Scouts were too caught up in their own conversation to notice more than the fact that someone was speaking, probably far away, and Lara took his explanation in stride just like she had with everything else he had said from the time she met him.  
  
The Sailor Scouts were moving further away from where Lara and Tiger were crouching. Lara got up and Tiger followed. They started to walk in silence, not a tense silence, just a silence that happens between people when they don't need to say something to understand what the other person is thinking and just exist. After a little while Tiger said that he needed to leave and that he would see her soon. Lara was sad to see him leave. But happy because she wanted to talk to Serena and the rest of her friends about the Sailor Scouts.  
  
As Lara left the forest and began walking towards the Hikawa Shrine (or Rei's temple), a shadow separated itself from the shadows beneath the trees.  
  
* * *  
  
So, what do you think? Do you like how the story is progressing? Let me give you a preview of the next chapter, just in case it takes me a long time for me to get the next chapter out too.  
  
* * * Preview of chapter 5:  
  
"So, where is she? I thought you knew where she was?" The first voice sounded feminine, although it was low enough that it easily could have been a male.  
  
"I never said I knew where she was. I just thought that she would probably be close to the Princess, who we know never strays far from the Prince, and in case you have forgotten, we do know where the Prince is." This was said haughtily by a masculine voice. The short blond hair of the speaker flashed in a stray ray of light.  
  
"Yes. We know where the Prince is. How could we not, but how can you be so sure that she will be close to the Princess. Remember they didn't even know who the Princess was when we were last here." Another unmistakably male voice said. This was from the last of the three. He was taller than the other two and seemed to think about what he was saying more carefully than the others.  
  
A fourth figure emerged through the gate of time and space. "I have found her. She is going to need protecting immediately." 


	6. Chapter5: The Promise

Hello again, my faithful readers. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. (My life is a little crazy right now!) But I did warn you, so you can't blame me. Anyway, on with chapter five!  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own Sailor Moon. You know I own Lara and Sol. Therefore, why am I even writing this?  
  
The Promise  
  
Three figures gathered at the gates of time. Setsuna (AN: I hate the name Trista for Sailor Pluto, it just doesn't seem right, so she's going to have her Japanese name. If you don't like that then too bad!) wasn't at the gates at this moment, and hadn't been for some time.  
  
"So, where is she? I thought you knew where she was?" The first voice sounded feminine, although it was low enough that it easily could have been a male.  
  
"I never said I knew where she was. I just thought that she would probably be close to the Princess, who we know never strays far from the Prince, and in case you have forgotten, we do know where the Prince is." This was said haughtily by a masculine voice. The short blond hair of the speaker flashed in a stray ray of light.  
  
"Yes. We know where the Prince is. How could we not, but how can you be so sure that she will be close to the Princess. Remember they didn't even know who the Princess was when we were last here." Another unmistakably male voice said. This was from the last of the three. He was taller than the other two and seemed to think about what he was saying more carefully than the others.  
  
A fourth figure emerged through the gate of time and space. "I have found her. She is going to need protecting immediately."  
  
"Does she know who she is?" Asked the tall man.  
  
"No, I don't think she remembers much from that time. It is especially because she doesn't remember that she needs protecting." The new voice said.  
  
"And, of course, there is your promise." Said the higher voice.  
  
"Yes. My promise."  
  
* * *  
  
When Lara arrived at the Hikawa Shrine, the other girls were already there. They were talking quietly in a group under one of the trees and didn't notice Lara at first.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Lara asked as she approached.  
  
The five girls jumped guiltily and looked over to where Lara was standing.  
  
"Oh, hey Lara. We didn't hear you coming." Mina was the first one to regain her wits, which was a bit of a miracle.  
  
"So, what were you guys talking about? Anything interesting? Like maybe something you don't want me to know about?" Lara asked innocently.  
  
"What would make you think that?" Rei asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh, just the way you all jumped nearly ten feet straight into the air when I said 'hi', that's all." Lara responded, grinning. "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the Sailor Scouts being in the park would it?"  
  
"The Sailor Scouts were at the park? I didn't know that, how did you find out?" Lita asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, I was walking through the forest and the Sailor Scouts walked right by me. They didn't see me since I was in the trees but I saw them and heard what they were saying, at least I heard some of what they were saying although it was really confusing." Lara replied noticing the nervous looks on the faces of the other girls. "Come to think of it, they looked a bit like you guys."  
  
"Oh Lara, don't be silly. How could we be the Sailor Scouts? We wouldn't stand a chance against the monsters they fight." Amy said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a total klutz. I would be falling all over the place. I would probably be dead instead of the monsters." Serena said, not noticing the covert looks Rei was sending her way.  
  
"Well, I guess that's true, although I think you guys are stronger than you might think." Lara replied.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Rei turned to look at Lara with a calculating look in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, it's just a feeling I guess." Lara shrugged and smiled.  
  
Mina looked at her watch. "Aaaaaaaaaaah! Lara if we don't hurry we're going to be late for supper. Mom's going to kill me!"  
  
Lara nodded and said good-bye to the other girls as Mina grabbed her hand and bodily dragged her at 100km/hr down the street toward Mina's house.  
  
* * *  
  
The other girls stared after Mina and Lara. How had Lara guessed their secret? No one had ever guessed before, not even their parents who knew them best. No one, that is, except for Mina. But Mina was already a sailor scout and therefore in tune with the aura of other scouts. And what about that funny feeling they had about Lara?  
  
Could Lara be one of their enemies?  
  
Or was she a friend?  
  
They couldn't be sure, so they decided that they would just have to be more careful about what they said and did around Lara from now on.  
  
* * *  
  
High up in a tall tree, another figure watched the exchange between the girls.  
  
"So, she is starting to come into her own, she is beginning to remember her past. I wonder how long it will be until she is fully restored? I will fulfill my promise, as I have for thousands of years. I only wish I could find the others, but I have no link to those ones, so I must wait to see how this will be played out."  
  
With this the figure disappeared as if it had never been. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know! It's a short chapter (sorry, please don't throw things at me!) I'll try to make the next chapter longer. And it will give you a little more insight, hopefully. Until next time......... 


	7. Chapter6: Destiny?

Hey there everyone! I am really sorry for not updating in such a long time! I have had NO time to update whatsoever! I'm going to give you the next two chapters, please don't hurt me for keeping you waiting so long. Well, enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Please refer to last chapter  
  
Destiny?  
  
The next week went by fairly quickly and normally. Lara spent it getting to know Serena and the others better. The scouts were only needed once to "fight off" Fish Eye, I say "fight off" because, again, there was no fighting involved. The only thing that wasn't normal about this week was that Serena and Darien had a big fight.  
  
At this time (7:00 PM) Serena and her friends, including Lara, were at Mina's house. Her parents weren't in because they were out for dinner and a movie.  
  
"So Serena, what happened between you and Darien today?" Mina asked gently.  
  
"Yeah Serena, what were you guys fighting about?" Lita asked, with a little more force than Mina had.  
  
Serena looked at her friends, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't really know. We were just sitting together, just like any other time, then he said something, I don't really remember what, but it made me so mad! We started arguing about everything that we had never agreed on, and suddenly we were telling each other that we didn't even know why we were together, and I got so mad at him, and at myself, that I left."  
  
"Serena, how could you?" Rei said scathingly. "The two of you are destined to be together, you should be able to get through anything together. Why didn't you just apologize, then destiny will be on track."  
  
Lara looked up from petting Sol. "Destiny isn't decided by anyone but the person, or people, involved. If Serena and Darien decide that they either don't love each other anymore, or just don't think that their love is strong enough to endure the trials ahead of them, then they should be able to decide that they don't want to destroy their lives in a relationship that they will both come to regret."  
  
"But you don't understand Lara, they really are destined to be together. Trust me, we know." Rei said, transferring her venom from Serena to Lara.  
  
"I still say that Serena should be able to decide how her life should go. If she can't do that, then where does free will, granted by Kami, go to?" Lara asked, looking directly at Rei.  
  
No one had an answer to that; they all shifted uncomfortably as they realized the truth in what Lara said.  
  
An hour later the rest of the girls went home. As Serena left, something else occurred to her: What about Renee?  
  
* * *  
  
Tiger's Eye shifted in his sleep. There was something that wanted to get through to his consciousness, but since he couldn't dream, it couldn't take on a meaningful state. So, instead it just woke him up.  
  
"What was that?" Tiger's Eye whispered. "I remember something from a long time ago, but it's so fuzzy, I'm not really sure what it is. It has something to do with Lara though, that much I do know. I haven't seen her in a week, maybe if I see her again, I'll remember."  
  
The feeling of urgency that had disturbed Tiger's Eye's sleep dissipated and he was able to go back to a dreamless sleep. After planning on meeting Lara the next day that is.  
  
* * *  
  
Luna was sitting on Serena's bed waiting for her to get home when Diana walked into the room.  
  
"Why aren't you with Renee, Diana?" Luna asked her future daughter.  
  
"Oh, mother. I really need to talk to you and father! It's really important." Diana looked really worried, especially for a kitten, which generally has no worries at all.  
  
"All right Diana, just let me e-mail your father." Luna went over and turned on Serena's computer. She sent an e-mail to Artemis' e-mail address: hotty_kitty@hotmail.com. Luna sent her message asking Artemis to come to Serena's house and waited for an answer from him. Artemis must have been on the internet because he replied almost immediately; Luna's e-mail address was pretty_kitty@hotmail.com.  
  
By the time Artemis got to the Tsukino house Serena had already gone to bed and was fast asleep.  
  
"What took you so long Artemis?" Luna asked, giving him a look that could have killed.  
  
"I got chased all over town by some mangy alley dog. I, personally, am surprised I got here as quickly as I did!" Artemis replied, looking pretty proud of himself.  
  
"Well, at least you're here now so we can hear what Diana needs to say to us."  
  
So the two cats went inside to find Diana on the couch in the living room. She had been sleeping, since it was past her bedtime. When her parents entered the room she woke up and immediately resumed looking worried.  
  
"So, what's wrong Diana?" Artemis asked his future daughter.  
  
Instead of answering, Diana asked another question to both of her parents, "Have you found Serenity's sister yet?"  
  
The two older cats looked startled, then they remembered that their daughter had seen Serenity's sister in the future, and so would know what this sister looked like. They also remembered how quiet Diana had been after they met Lara.  
  
Luna was the first to recover from her shock. "Is Lara Serenity's sister Diana?"  
  
"Yes, she is. But this just doesn't seem right." Diana now looked confused as well as worried.  
  
"What do you mean Diana?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I'm not sure that I can tell you. I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask Setsuna first before I tell you why I'm worried. One thing I can tell you is that there is another sun cat like Sol. I don't know where she is, but she exists. Now I need to go to bed and dream so I can ask Setsuna about what to do."  
  
As Diana was walking up the stairs to Renee's room, where she slept, the two older cats thought they heard her say something.  
  
It sounded like "This isn't the way it was supposed to happen." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On to the next chapter! 


	8. Chapter7: Destiny Denied

Here's chapter 7, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Please see last chapter and do what it says!  
  
Destiny Denied  
  
Four figures gathered in the shadows once again. They were speaking in whispers as they discussed their actions for the near future.  
  
The feminine one spoke first. "When should we let the prince know of our return to existence? I feel as if we should have told him as soon as we reawakened. I know that we weren't supposed to reawaken yet, but we are still honor-bound to the prince."  
  
The tall male with long white hair answered. "Zoisite, my love, we cannot mess with the timeline any more than our early reawakening already has. Something has forced the princess of the sun to return to her sister early. That is why I awakened, and why I awakened the rest of you."  
  
"But Malachite, why did you awaken when the princess came, we are bound to the prince of the earth, not the princess of the sun." The shorter blond stated.  
  
Zoisite answered him, "It's because of his promise, Jeideite, he was bound to protect the princess before our minds and souls were clouded by Beryl and Metallia. He promised her brother that he would protect her."  
  
"What about when we were part of the Negaverse? Did you keep your promise even then Malachite?" The brown haired man spoke up for the first time since the conversation started.  
  
"Yes Nephrite, even then I kept her safe. On the moon when we attacked I kept her from being destroyed. I took her soul, all that was left of her, and kept it safe within the secret places in the Negaverse. When Queen Serenity sent everyone forward in time, she sent pieces of the princess' soul, pieces that had clung to her body, to the future to be reborn. But the rest of her soul, the part that held most of the "real" princess were sent forward with the rest of the Negaverse, still asleep within one of the secret pockets of space. When we were defeated and Sailor Moon destroyed my body and set my soul free of the bonds put on me by the rulers of the Negaverse, I went and released her soul to find the pieces that had been reborn on earth somewhere. She was no longer my responsibility because where the pieces of her soul had been reborn she was safe, there was no one trying to hurt her. Now that she is here, there are many things trying to hurt her. My promise has been called on once again."  
  
"So, that's the promise Zoisite talks about all the time, I had wondered." Jeidite said speculatively.  
  
Malachite looked at him. "Yes, that is the promise."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Lara decided to go for a walk around town. She was trying to decide whether she wanted to stay in Japan for her last year of high school, or go home at the end of August to finish her last year and maybe return next summer.  
  
She was walking past the new high school that would be finished by September; it would be the school that she would be enrolling in if she decided to stay. It looked nice enough. A nice front entrance, for a school at least. She wouldn't mind going here, she just thought that she might get a little home sick for her friends and family back in Canada. That was the problem, she had made some great friends here in Tokyo, but she missed people from home. Oh well, she still had a little more than a month to decide.  
  
As she came to this conclusion she heard a car coming up behind her and turned to see a red convertible pulling up beside her. In the car were the older girls Amara and Michele.  
  
"Hey Lara! Want to go for a ride?" Amara asked.  
  
"Hey sure! It sounds like fun!" Lara got in the car.  
  
"Make sure you put on your seat belt Lara. Amara is a race car driver, she doesn't know the meaning of 'speed limit'" Michele said teasingly.  
  
"Of course I know the meaning of 'speed limit', it's a limit to how slow you go, if you go any slower then you are officially speed-challenged! No one could ever call me that!" Amara laughed.  
  
Lara had to agree as Amara shot down the street at eighty in a forty zone. As they drove, Amara and Michele asked her questions about her life in Canada, what she wanted to do after high school, what she thought of Japan and how she was getting on with the other girls. Lara began to feel a deep kinship with these women. She felt as if she had known them for a very long time, as if she could trust them with her life and more. She knew that, no matter what, she would always be safe with these women.  
  
When they dropped her off at Mina's house later that afternoon, Lara knew that she had met two people who would be like her older sisters for the rest of her life, even though she had no idea why.  
  
Lara walked through the front door of Mina's house to see Mina's parents sitting in their living room reading the newspaper. While Lara was staying at Mina's house her parents, and Mina, had been refining Lara's Japanese. Since they had moved to Japan from England, they knew both English and Japanese.  
  
Mina's mother looked up as Lara walked in. "Oh, Lara dear. There was a boy here to see you this afternoon. A really good looking boy if I do say so myself" Mina got her boy crazy ways from her mother. "He said his name was Tiger and he said that if you wanted, he would meet you in the park around 3:00 this afternoon. He said you would know where to meet him."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Aino. Yes, I know where to meet him. I'm just going to get cleaned up, then I'll go meet him. Has Mina come home yet?" Lara asked as an after thought. She still hadn't told her friends about Tiger and she didn't really want to find out that Mina had been told by her mother. But she was kind of hoping that Mina was home so that she could tell her before her mother did.  
  
"Oh, no dear. She won't be home for another hour or so now. She's over studying with Rei and the girls at the Hikawa Shrine." Mina's mother said with a smile.  
  
Lara nodded and went upstairs to get ready to go see Tiger. When she walked in her room she saw Sol sitting on the bed staring out the window. "Hi, Sol. Guess what? This really great guy named Tiger asked me to meet him in the park. I know that doesn't mean anything to you, but I needed to tell someone before I explode, and I can't tell Mina and the others, I don't know why, but I can't. He's really nice, but he seems sort of sad sometimes. He asks me questions that no one else ever would because they would be afraid that people would think that they were crazy. He asked me if I dream of Pegasus, who else would ever ask that kind of question. So I told him the truth that I had when I was younger, that seemed to make him happier, he's so beautiful when he's happy. Why am I telling you all this? I should be getting ready to go." Lara busied herself getting ready. She never even noticed the look on Sol's face. If she had been paying attention she might have seen that this did matter to Sol, it mattered very much.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena sat alone in her room thinking about the events of the day before. Was Lara right, could she control her own destiny? Serena had never thought about destiny until the day Luna showed up. The day Sailor Moon was born was the day that Serena's life was suspended. That day was the day that Serena lost the right to choose her own path, and began living a life that she had been living thousands of years ago. Suddenly she had this Prince, who is admittedly pretty cute, but that she didn't love in the same way as she had in that last life. He was now just a part of her past that was brought into the present, and seemed to be destined to be in her future. And what about Renee? If she didn't marry Darien, did that mean she would lose her daughter forever? Renee could be a little annoying sometimes, but she was still Serena's future daughter, and Serena loved her. What a pain it was to know what your future was going to be. If she hadn't known about Renee, Serena was sure she and Darien would have broken up ages ago. It wasn't as if they hated each other or anything, they just didn't feel the same way about each other anymore. In fact, Serena had the feeling that they might start hating each other if they stayed together much longer. But there was still Renee to consider.  
  
Serena's thoughts circled like this for a few hours without coming to an acceptable answer. If she hadn't known about Renee, then the answer would have been simple, but it wasn't. Another thought occurred to Serena, what about other possible children? Not just Darien's, but the children of any other man she might marry if she and Darien broke up, or had never met? Just because Serena had met Renee, did that make her anymore important than those unknown children?  
  
As Serena laid down for a nap she finally made her decision. One tear escaped the shimmering wetness in her eyes and rolled down her cheek as she went to sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry Renee..."  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the inner scouts were at the Hikawa Shrine. They weren't studying today, they were all thinking about what Lara had said about controlling destinies. Not just about Serena and Darien's relationship, but also about their own lives. What if they could do whatever they wanted? What if Lita could become a chef like she always wanted or Rei become a great singer like she had always dreamed. All four of the inner scouts had career plans before they became Sailor Scouts, and they had nearly given up on those dreams because they couldn't see an end to the evil that kept plaguing the earth.  
  
Now they thought that maybe they could do what they had always wanted. In the future in Crystal Tokyo, their job was being the Sailor Scouts, the end. If they could change their destinies, then maybe they could have the professions they wanted and protect their world as the Sailor Scouts at the same time.  
  
Lara's cat Sol running up to Luna and Artemis (they were sitting in the middle of the girls) interrupted their discussion. Sol ran right up to the two startled cats and spoke to everyone, much to the surprise of the girls.  
  
"Lara's in trouble. I can't keep her identity secret any longer. Lara is the Princess of the Sun."  
  
All of the girls just stared with their mouths hanging open. Luna broke the silence. "What do you mean she's in trouble?"  
  
"Well.I was kind of eavesdropping on Artemis and Mina one night and I heard them talking about these dream thieves." Sol turned to Mina. "You said something about them wanting beautiful dreams and something about Pegasus. You said that you thought they wanted to capture Pegasus."  
  
"Yes, but what does this have to do with Lara being in trouble?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Well I don't think she's in immediate danger, but I feel so stupid. I should have stayed with her at all times." Sol looked at the ground.  
  
Luna was getting very annoyed. "Well tell us already. We've all made huge stupid mistakes, but we always make it through."  
  
Sol looked up at her. "Okay. Lara was talking to me, remember she thinks I'm just a normal cat, and she was talking about this guy who came to see her at Mina's house this afternoon when Lara was out. I think I saw him when he was leaving, tall with blond hair just below his shoulders. Anyway, when Lara was talking to me about him, she told me that he had asked her about her dreams. He asked her if she ever had Pegasus enter her dreams, and she told him the truth, which happens to be yes."  
  
At this point they were all on their feet. They were all talking at once about how they needed to get to Lara and warn her.  
  
"Hey!" Sol yelled, trying to get everyone's attention. When everyone looked at him, he continued, "There's more to the story. Lara also told this guy that she had only seen Pegasus once, but only when she was much younger. She also told me his name, she said it was Tiger."  
  
Mina's eyes were blazing. "Tiger, was it? Well at least he was almost honest to her. His real name is Tiger's Eye. Come to think of it, I wonder why he was so honest with Lara in the first place? Not only about the name either. Usually when one of these dream stealers show up they just check the person's dreams for Pegasus, then try to kill the person if they don't hold Pegasus in their dreams. They don't usually ask the person first. Why didn't Lara tell us about this?" Mina looked kind of jealous now.  
  
Amy had an answer. "Maybe this 'Tiger' told her not to tell us. Sol, how many times has Lara seen Tiger?"  
  
Sol looked sad now. "I don't know. I'm sorry, she didn't tell me."  
  
Rei looked exasperated. "Well let's just go to Mina's house and tell her not to mess with this guy, maybe tell her the details, and get rid of this Tiger guy." Rei took one look at Sol and she knew there was a problem. "What haven't you told us Sol?"  
  
Sol looked at the four girls and the two cats. "Lara's already left Mina's house. She's going to meet Tiger in the park."  
  
So, that's it for now. I will try to update before Christmas, but I can't promise anything. Until next time, please keep reviewing, I love to hear from you! 


	9. Chapter8: Where's Lara?

Hey there my faithful readers. I am extremely sorry for the long delay, but I did get this out sooner than I thought I would. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? You already know that I don't own Sailor Moon. You already know that I own my own characters. Oh well, on with the chapter. *************************************************************  
  
Where's Lara?  
  
Lara was walking through the park looking at all the beautiful flowers. When she came to the Starflower, she stopped to admire it. This flower still reminded her of a time long past, a time when she was happy, a time when there was love all around her. Lara looked at her watch: it was ten minutes to three. Lara decided to hang around the flower gardens for a few more minutes, then go walk in the forest. Lara had no doubt that Tiger would be able to find her no matter where she was.  
  
Someone tapped Lara on the shoulder. Lara turned around, right into Tiger's arms. He seemed almost as surprised as Lara was. Lara was only startled for a minute; then, on impulse, she hugged Tiger around the waist. Tiger didn't seem to know what to make of this reaction, but he caught on pretty quickly. Tiger returned the hug, holding Lara close to his body.  
  
Lara looked up at him. "I missed you." She whispered, so quietly that he could barely hear her.  
  
Tiger smiled down at her. "I missed you too." He whispered back.  
  
Silently they came to the mutual agreement that they would like to tour the flower gardens today instead of walking through the forest. They started in the extensive rose gardens. Lara admired the carefully cultivated roses that grew all around her. Tiger had stopped at the entrance to this garden. He had never seen so many different colours of roses in his life. It was stunning. Lara noticed that Tiger wasn't with her anymore.  
  
"What's wrong Tiger? Are you allergic to roses? I'm sorry, I didn't even ask before." Lara came back to where Tiger had stopped.  
  
Tiger looked at Lara, a smile tugging at his lips. "No, I'm not allergic, I've just never seen anything like this before. There are so many different colours here." Tiger still looked a little stunned. "Which colour is your favorite, Lara?"  
  
Lara was a little surprised, and she blushed a little as she replied, "Yellow roses are my favorite."  
  
Tiger walked into the garden, with Lara at his side, looking at all the roses. Suddenly he stopped. Tiger walked between the rose bushes to a bush that was hidden in the back. When he returned, he handed a beautiful golden yellow rose to Lara. Lara was so happy that she was speechless. When she couldn't find the words to thank him, she just turned and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. Then she turned around and twined the rose into her long hair.  
  
Since her back was turned, Lara missed the look that passed across Tiger's face as he put his fingers to his lips. Something about that kiss had seemed so familiar, but he didn't know why. For right now though, he was feeling unreasoning elation (at least, for Tiger it was unreasoning). He came out of the fog of his thoughts to find Lara far ahead, looking at some beautiful lavender roses. He ran to catch up to her and they headed for the next garden.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where was she meeting Tiger's Eye, Sol?" Rei asked as the entered the park.  
  
"I don't know Rei, she didn't tell me where they were meeting. She just seemed to know where they were going to meet." Sol looked very worried.  
  
"It's going to be okay Sol." Amy said, trying to console the cat. "We aren't even absolutely sure that this guy is Tiger's Eye. I mean if this were Tiger's Eye, then would he have asked about Lara's dreams or told her that his name was 'Tiger'? It just doesn't sound like Tiger's Eye. There is the possibility that this is just a huge coincidence."  
  
Everyone just stared at Amy. Lita took charge of the group. "Okay people, let's spread out and find Lara. Keep in touch with the communicators."  
  
The girls nodded and started searching for Lara.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena had woken up with one thought on her mind: Darien. She needed to talk to him about her decision, but once she did she could never go back. But she had already decided, so Serena cleaned herself up and left for Darien's apartment.  
  
Darien was just winding down after coming home from work when there was a knock on the door of his apartment. He had the feeling that as soon as he opened that door, everything was going to change. He went and opened the door to see Serena standing in the hallway.  
  
"Serena, come in. What are you doing here?" Serena didn't usually come over this early after work unless they had a date, and they hadn't had many real dates lately.  
  
Serena looked at Darien, the man she was destined to marry and rule Crystal Tokyo with. "Darien, I need to talk to you about something, something really important."  
  
* * *  
  
Lara and Tiger had been walking through the gardens for a little over two hours. They had gone through all the gardens but one. This last one was a garden of assorted rare flowers. They walked along, Tiger's arm around Lara's shoulders. Suddenly Lara stopped, looking into the bed of flowers to their left. There, in that bed of flowers, the starflowers were growing.  
  
Tiger looked over to see what had caught Lara's attention. "What kind of flower is that Lara?" He asked when he saw the starflower.  
  
"It's called a Starflower. For some reason I feel like I've seen them somewhere other than here, but I know that I had never even heard of them before I came to Japan. They really are beautiful though, aren't they?" Lara smiled and looked up at Tiger as she said this.  
  
Tiger smiled back. "They're almost as beautiful as your smile."  
  
Lara hid her blush by going down to look at the starflower more closely. Tiger stood close behind her, enjoying the sight of Lara in the gardens. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps close to him.  
  
"Back off buddy! Step away from the girl!" *************************************************************  
  
Well, that's all for now! Hope that chapter will keep you all satisfied until I have time to write the next chapter! ( 


	10. Chapter9: What's Happening?

Wow! I am soooooooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I can't believe that no one has yelled at me yet! (I would have yelled at me). Anyway, we finally have the internet on cable and it's unlimited (Yay!) so I might actually get updates up more quickly, but writing is still going to be tough as I have NO TIME to do any writing. Anyway, you've waited a long time for this, so here it is: chapter 9! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: Do I really need to go through this? If you really don't know yet, then please refer to the last 8 chapters.  
  
What's Happening?  
  
The inner scouts had been searching for Lara for close to two hours and no one had found her. They were beginning to get really worried. Lita and Mina had gone looking for Lara in the flower gardens and Rei and Amy had started in the forest. The sailors of Mars and Mercury had just about given up on finding Lara, when Lita and Mina contacted them.  
  
"Did you find Lara?" Rei asked the other two girls.  
  
"Yeah. Mina also believes that the guy that's with her is Tiger's Eye. We're keeping them in sight, but they're still out in the open, so Tiger's Eye probably won't try anything yet. You guys should come meet us as fast as you can. I'm not sure how long they'll stay in a public place." Lita told Rei and Amy. The two scouts in the forest nodded and broke contact with their friends. They headed off at a run.  
  
* * *  
  
Lita and Mina were watching Lara and "Tiger" walk through the gardens. Mina was seething over how close the two of them were.  
  
"He's such slime! How can he string girls along like that?! I'm going to kill him for doing this to Lara!! She's like my sister, if he thinks he can get away with hurting her, then he's got another thing coming!" Mina kept on in this grain until Lita very quietly and politely told her to shut up!  
  
Lara and Tiger had just entered the garden holding the rare flowers, there was no one else around and it was very hard for the two scouts to keep themselves concealed.  
  
As the "couple" moved through the garden, it looked as if Tiger's Eye was going to pass up his chance to steal Lara's dreams. Then Lara got down to look at a flower more closely. The scouts were too far away to hear what was being said, but they could read what they were seeing quite easily. Tiger's Eye was closing in; there was no more time to wait for Rei and Amy.  
  
Mina and Lita transformed into Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter. Sol, who had been with them, jumped out of his hiding spot to race to Lara's side. Before he made it to her side, Sailor Jupiter spoke.  
  
"Back off buddy! Step away from the girl!"  
  
* * *  
  
Serena left Darien's apartment sad and exhausted. She was walking home, which included walking past the park, when she heard a scream. Serena immediately headed toward the person who had screamed. She felt that she needed to protect this person, even though she didn't know who had screamed. She ran toward the flower gardens.  
  
* * *  
  
Malachite felt a disturbance in the part of his mind that was connected to the sun princess by the promise he had made to her brother. Something was wrong; she was feeling threatened. He needed to get to her now. He turned his mind toward the energy signature that represented the princess and teleported to her location.  
  
* * *  
  
Luna, Artemis, and their daughter Diana were all out sun bathing when they heard Renee calling for them from inside the house. The three cats went in to see what was wrong. Renee told them that she was feeling strange, sort of thin and stretched. But what was really bothering her was that she felt that something was wrong with her mother. Something was happening, and the cats should go find Serena.  
  
Luna agreed. So Luna and Artemis ran out the door and headed for the park where they could feel their connection to princess Serenity was leading them. They arrived just as Serena was entering the gardens.  
  
* * *  
  
Hawk's Eye watched from across the gardens. He had been called by Fish Eye. They noticed how close Lara and Tiger's Eye were getting, and they hoped that this was just how Tiger's Eye was deciding to get close to his target. If not, they might have to step in and "help" him with this target.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that it's so short.I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Just be glad that I actually updated for once! 


	11. Chapter10: Sol's Surprise

Hey! What do you know? I actually found a bit more time to give you another chapter. That's pretty good I think. Anyway, the story is actually starting to come together a bit, at least I think it is. So, here it is, chapter 10.  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own the characters Lara and Sol (so don't even think about stealing them!).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sol's Surprise  
  
Lara had been looking at the starflowers, admiring their fiery depths while waiting for her face to stop burning, when she heard a voice loudly saying: "Back off buddy! Step away from the girl!"  
  
Lara recognized that voice, it was the voice of Lita, she was sure of it. When Lara turned to look in the direction of the voice it was Sailor Jupiter standing there though. This was very confusing. Why would Sailor Jupiter care if she were with Tiger? Lara could kind of understand if it had been Lita standing there. Lita and the rest of the girls didn't know about Tiger, so it would be understandable that they would think Tiger was trying to do something to her when they saw him behind her. But this didn't make any sense; did the Sailor Scouts go around breaking up people on dates when they weren't fighting monsters?  
  
"What are you doing? Are you crazy or something?" Lara yelled at the two girls in sailor suits. "Do you make a living scaring people to death?"  
  
Lita just stared at Lara. Of course Lara didn't know that the guy she was with was an agent of the Negaverse, but still, you would think that she would know that the Sailor Scouts usually knew what they were talking about. "What I'm trying to do is save you from that creep you're with. That guy is bad, really bad. He has hurt a lot of people, and tried to kill most of those people too."  
  
Lara looked stunned. Then she got angry. "You don't know what you're talking about. Tiger is a great guy. He's kind, and sweet, and he would never hurt someone like you say he has. I know that for a fact. You must have mistaken Tiger for someone else. If you don't mind, we'll be on our way, and you can find the guy you're really looking for."  
  
Tiger had been surprised when the two scouts showed up, so surprised that for a moment he hadn't been able to do anything but stare. By the time he came back to reality, he was just in time to hear Lara's tirade against the Scout in green. That really surprised him. No one had ever stood up for him like that. Come to think of it, he had a strange need to stay and protect Lara. Even though he realized that Lara wasn't in any danger from these girls, he still felt that he needed to stay. The worst part was that he knew that those scouts were right, he had done those things, and now Lara was defending him to these girls. He didn't feel he deserved Lara's trust and affection. He suddenly felt that he needed to change his life to meet those expectations. The only problem was; he had no idea how.  
  
While Tiger just stood there and stared thinking these thoughts, the scouts were wondering how to get Lara away from Tiger's Eye without her, or them, getting hurt. It was at this point that Sol made his presence known.  
  
"Lara, they're right."  
  
Lara looked around for this new voice. There was no one around except Tiger and the two scouts. Then Lara looked down, at her feet was her cat. But that was silly, cats don't talk, do they?  
  
Then Sol spoke again. One part of Lara's mind was fascinated by how the cat's mouth moved when he spoke, it looked impossible but, obviously, it wasn't. "Yes, Lara. I can talk. I haven't spoken to you before because I wanted you to lead a normal life, but it seems that isn't going to be possible. Please, do as the scouts ask. Come away from Tiger, and I will awaken your memories."  
  
"Okay, but only if you promise not to hurt Tiger. I don't believe that he has done anything wrong." Lara was still a little surprised that her cat could talk, but she was the one who had strange dreams about strange creatures, so this fact didn't bother her for very long.  
  
"Yes, Lara. I promise that Tiger won't be hurt." Lara accepted his answer for the scouts as well. "Now come this way so you have some space, this opening of memories can be fairly traumatic."  
  
Lara followed Sol a little ways away. Then she sat down and Sol put his paws on her shoulders. Then there was a flash of light and Lara screamed.  
  
Tiger was surprised to hear Lara's cat talking (it seemed he was making a habit of being surprised lately), but he had heard that black cat of Sailor Moon's talk before so it wasn't as big of a shock as it might have been. Then that cat, Sol was his name it seemed, took Lara aside and caused some light to appear. Then she screamed and Tiger's mind snapped into the present. That scream tore at his mind and heart and he needed to get to Lara's side. He didn't know what he would do when he got there; he just felt that he needed to get there. As he moved to go to Lara, the scout of Jupiter brought down a flash of lightning right in his path.  
  
"Next time you try to get near her, I won't miss." The scout promised.  
  
"I thought you promised Lara that you wouldn't hurt me." Tiger reminded her.  
  
The blond answered, speaking for the first time. "We didn't promise anything, Sol promised, we're just sticking to that promise because we love and respect Lara. Just give us a reason to fry you buddy, I promise not to miss the first time."  
  
The cold look in the blonde's eyes convinced Tiger beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was telling him the truth. So Tiger just sat down to wait, he couldn't leave Lara, but he couldn't get near her to help her either.  
  
A minute later Lara screamed again. Tiger had decided that he was going to get to Lara, no matter what those scouts did to him, when there was another flash of light and a man with long white hair appeared beside Lara, catching her as she fainted.  
  
The man looked coldly at the scouts and Tiger, then he gave a truly frosty glare to Sol. Then he disappeared, still holding Lara in his arms.  
  
Tiger, the scouts, and Sol stared at the empty space that Lara and the man had just occupied. Tiger realized that he couldn't do anything for Lara now, and if he stayed here much longer, the scouts would remember that he was there. So he decided to do the most important strategic maneuver: the retreat. He made a gateway and went back to his room.  
  
Mina and Lita were just recovering from what had happened. Lita regained her ability to speak first.  
  
"Was that Malachite, or is it just me?" Lita asked.  
  
"It must be both of us, because I saw him too!" Mina replied.  
  
At that moment Rei and Amy ran up in their sailor suits, ready to do battle. They stopped short when they saw their comrades standing staring at Sol, apparently. "Where's Lara? Where's Tiger's Eye? Did he get Lara before you could stop him?" Rei was nearly in hysterics as she frantically searched the area to disprove her own theory.  
  
Mina came out of her fog to look over where Tiger's Eye had been standing. "WHAAAAT? He got away? That slimeball was right there a second ago! Now he's free to get other girls!"  
  
Mina was very close to beating Serena in the contest for the highest decibel level at this point.  
  
Rei looked relieved, even if she was wondering if she would ever be able to hear again. "So, he didn't get Lara. Where is she then?"  
  
Lita looked at Rei. "Ask Sol. I think he knows more than we originally thought."  
  
Rei looked at Sol questioningly. Sol looked up at these four scouts who were, not so patiently, awaiting an answer.  
  
"I suppose 'meow' isn't going to cut it, huh?" Sol asked with a nervous laugh.  
  
Before the girls could answer two blurs, one black and one white, sped over to Sol. They were closely followed by Serena.  
  
Luna looked at Sol. "What happened here?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow. I think that girl really likes Tiger's Eye. What's even weirder is that I think that he likes her too." Hawk's Eye observed.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. That little baka is going to lead Tiger's Eye away from our mission. How are we supposed to get our dreams if he takes off after that onna?" Fish Eye basically had steam rising out of her ears. Hawk's Eye was afraid she was going to explode.  
  
"We should probably get out of here. There's nothing more we can do here, the girl's gone and so is Tiger's Eye. Let's go." With that Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye made their portals and left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, another successful chapter comes to a close! Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will give you a little more insight hopefully. As always, please R&R, I want to know what you think. Any ideas for future chapters are welcome, I'm going to need them soon! 


	12. Chapter11: The Return of the Generals

Hey!!!! I know I haven't updated in forever (I'm really, really, really sorry!) but here comes chapter 11. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: must I repeat this every time?? If It's in Sailor Moon then I don't own it. If it's not, then chances are good that it's MINE!!!  
  
The Return of the Generals  
  
Lara was floating in endless darkness. There was no up or down, no ground or sky. She was just existing in a great expanse of nothingness. Then there was a light floating ahead of her, just out of reach. She knew that she needed to reach that light, even if she didn't remember why. She moved toward it, her thoughts supplying the idea of swimming, whatever that was. When she reached the light Lara realized that it wasn't so much a light as a window or doorway. Lara looked through the crack that spilled light into the darkness, and was sucked into the scene unfolding beyond it.  
  
* * *  
  
It was so boring on the Ark. There was nothing to do. Nothing like a nice long ride on a boat with nothing but space outside the windows to put a damper on her excitement. She looked up as the Princess of Venus passed her. The Princess was beautiful; of course, the goddess of love truly knew how to look her best for the announcement of her friend's engagement. She shifted in her seat. This dress was really pretty, but it wasn't really meant for someone who intended to breathe. Oh well, nothing to be done about it now. She should have taken her maid's advice and tried on the dress before leaving for the Moon, but she had been so excited about seeing her mother and sister again that she had completely forgotten. They were passing Earth now, thank goodness. Too bad the Moon was passing behind the Earth right now or they would have been there by now. She looked out the window to catch the first glimpse of the Moon. She could just make out the Moon Castle in all of its silver splendour. She was getting excited again. Just think, in a few more minutes she would be seeing her mother and sister. She only got to see them once or twice a year, that's the problem with the family running two kingdoms: there's never any real family time! The Ark was landing on the Moon, just outside the Castle grounds. Everyone was getting off, no one really seemed to notice the fifteen year old Princess of the Sun. But that was okay with her, she didn't like to be fawned over. She headed immediately to the castle, nodded to the guards standing beside the front doors, and walked right in. She went straight to her mother's room. Queen Serenity was just finishing getting ready for the party that was to be held in honour of her daughter's engagement when she arrived. The Queen welcomed her with a hug and invited her into the room. They spent the rest of the time before the party talking and exchanging gossip from the two kingdoms. They also planned the next family get together, which would be held on the Sun since the last one was held on the Moon. Soon it was time for the party, so mother and daughter went down to the hall to await the arrival of Princess Serenity and her betrothed Prince Endymion. She was so happy; this was what she wanted her engagement party to be like. The people of the kingdom, her family (at least most of it), her friends and her protectors all there and happy for her. She remembered when Queen Serenity and the King of Earth had proposed this engagement. The Prince and Princess had been fourteen and ten at the time, but the rulers had felt that there might be a potential for a state marriage there if the two of them liked each other. At first they hadn't, but now everything seemed to have turned out for the best. Princess Serenity descended the stairs, down to where Prince Endymion was waiting for her. It all seemed like some sort of fairy tale. The party was wonderful and the dance afterward was a lot of fun too. After the dance the Prince and Princess disappeared upstairs. There was a shout from outside not long after. Queen Beryl, whoever she was, was attacking Earth. Prince Endymion took his leave of his newly betrothed to go fight for his people and his kingdom. She wasn't allowed to leave, to go back home. For weeks she waited on the Moon. The news was bad; Earth was falling to the power of this "Negaverse". The Prince was said to be returning to the Moon to help protect the home of his love since he could no longer protect his own. Very soon the battle ensued in the gardens of the Moon. She watched as the Moon was destroyed around her. She was standing on the balcony watching as Queen Beryl advanced on the castle. The evil Queen sent a blast heading at the castle, it was coming straight toward her! Just as the blast started searing through her body, ripping her soul loose from its shell, there were arms around her, taking her out of the heat. The last thing she heard was "I promised, I'm sorry."  
  
* * *  
  
Lara awakened to the sound of whispers that sounded close, yet far away. Her head was pounding and she felt sick. The last thing she remembered was Sol talking, then doing something to her that felt like she was being destroyed totally and completely from the inside out.  
  
Then she remembered the dream. Now she knew she was going to be sick. What had happened in that time? She knew that her dream was the past, not just a dream. What happened to her sister and the Prince? Why was the Moon dead and the Earth alive if the Earth had fallen to the Negaverse before the Moon was attacked?  
  
The whispers grew louder; it sounded like whoever it was that was speaking was getting closer. Lara could almost make out words, but the speaker was just quiet enough that the actual words were indecipherable. Lara turned her head to look in the direction of the voices coming toward her. One of the voices sounded familiar.  
  
As Lara watched, two men rounded the corner into the "room" Lara was lying in. One of the men was of average height with blond hair; the other was tall with long white hair. The white haired man was the one with the familiar voice. Lara knew she had heard him speak before, but she couldn't really place where.  
  
The man with white hair looked over at her. "Oh, you're awake! I wasn't sure how long it would take since I have never taken care of someone who just got a whole life full of memories shoved into their head before."  
  
For some reason Lara felt like she should laugh at that though she wasn't exactly sure why. It certainly felt like someone had shoved something into her head, it felt like there was no more space for her brain up there. She thought that she should say something to this man, since he seemed to be waiting for a response.  
  
"It wasn't a whole life of memories. Apparently I only lived to be fifteen in my last life, so that's what, a quarter of a life full of memories? Something like that, I guess." Lara said, a little sullenly. She hadn't realized that she was so angry about that. Why did she have to die at that time? Why didn't they let her leave the Moon? If they had let her leave then maybe she wouldn't have died.  
  
The men looked stunned. The blond recovered faster than the one with white hair. "I can't see the resemblance to her sister. This girl has a sense of humour! Her sister never had one of those. I wonder if that comes with trying to defeat the Negaverse from the time you're fourteen?"  
  
"Did you say the Negaverse?" Lara asked the blond. "In my dream I saw the Negaverse destroying the Moon. Hey! Now I know where I've heard your voice!" Lara exclaimed, staring accusingly at the man with white hair. "You're the one who dragged me away from the blast that killed me. You said 'I promised, I'm sorry'. What did you mean?"  
  
The man looked a little surprised then a little embarrassed. "First let me tell you my name, its Malachite."  
  
"Oh, my name's Lara. Sorry for not introducing myself before, I was a little confused as to where I am, how I got here, why my cat talks. You know, all the usual stuff." Lara seethed.  
  
"There's no need to get sarcastic. I know your name, and I know the answers to the rest of it too. But let me start with your first question. With your new memories you probably remember Prince Endymion of Earth." At Lara's nod of agreement he continued, "I was one of his four generals, along with Jedeite here, and two others named Nephrite and Zoisite. We were oath-bound to serve him to the best of our abilities. But I had a previous oath to carry out for another. Your older brother, crown Prince of the Sun, had made me promise to watch out for you anytime that you weren't on the sun. So a bond was made between you and me to let me know where you were so that I would know when you left the sun so that I could watch you when your brother could not. About a year before the actual attack on the Earth, Empress Metallia approached me and the other three generals in a dream to tell us that she would be attacking and she wanted our help in the attack. Of course we refused, but she had anticipated this. She told us of her huge army and let us know that these horrible monsters would come to attack us personally if we didn't help her. Still we refused, though we knew in our hearts that if these monsters attacked that we would lose and the Earth would fall to the Negaverse. Finally, the Empress told us that if we would help her take over the Moon instead, she would not destroy the Earth. We agreed, though with many misgivings. So when she came to attack the Earth we reminded her of her deal with us and so we joined her as her generals in exchange for the safety of our world. Our Prince left the Earth to go help the people of the Moon, thinking that he could save them where he couldn't save his own people. We went to help with the destruction of the Moon, which was Empress Metallia's goal in the first place. She had just needed competent generals to help her so she had blackmailed us. The Empress knew that if she could take down the Moon and it's defenders then there would be no one to stop her from taking the Earth later. When we arrived on the Moon, I sensed your presence there. I knew that my promise to your brother required me to save you at any cost, but from where I stood at the time it looked like the price was going to be the Earth. I thought that maybe you would stay out of the line of fire long enough for the fighting to die down enough for me to smuggle you off the Moon and onto the Earth. If I could get you that far then I thought that your brother or your father could come get you when it was all over. I hadn't anticipated that you would come out onto the balcony, right into the line of fire. By the time I saw you, it was too late to save you. All I could do was watch as the blast headed straight for you. I knew I had to try to reach you or I would never be able to face myself since I would have broken my promise to your brother. I got to your side just as the blast hit you. I wish I could have just let your soul join those of the defenders of the Moon, but I had promised to protect you. So I took what I could of you, most of your soul, and hid it in a secret pocket of the Negaverse. I kept your soul safe, hoping that one day I would be able to set things right. I hadn't counted on your mother trapping all of us in the Negaverse into her crystal and sending us, along with all of the young people on the Moon, to the future of Earth. When I wakened along with the other generals I didn't remember any of this. All I knew was that I served the Empress of the Negaverse and that I needed to gather energy to strengthen "my Empress" so she could take over the Earth. When Sailor Moon as the Princess of the Moon defeated Empress Metallia, all of the captured souls of the Negaverse were freed, including yours."  
  
Malachite's story seemed to have taken a lot out of him. He looked drawn and tired, as if he just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything.  
  
"So, if my soul was trapped in a pocket of the Negaverse until Sailor Moon defeated this Empress Metallia, how come I was born seventeen years ago instead of like four?" Lara asked, a puzzled look marring her pretty face.  
  
Malachite answered, looking sad, "As I said, I only took most of your soul. The part I left behind in my haste was enough to be sent forward with the rest of the souls of the children of the Moon Kingdom. You were reborn seventeen years ago with a partial soul. You probably felt like part of you was missing until four years ago when the other piece of your soul joined you. You probably started to know things that you never knew before. Maybe you started having dreams about your past life on the Moon. These things happened because that part of your soul hadn't been reborn, taking away your memories, it was the same as that fifteen year old girl that died on the Moon thousands of years ago."  
  
Lara felt like she had been hit by a truck! Those things had happened to her and she'd had no idea what was going on. Now it all made sense a strange kind of sense, but sense all the same. "So I really am Princess of the Sun, and the Princess of the Moon is my sister. This is really weird! But I have one more question."  
  
Malachite looked at her. "And what would that be?"  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
* * *  
  
It had been six hours since Lara disappeared with Malachite. The scouts, with Luna and Artemis, had interrogated Sol and had found that he remembered mach more of the time before the fall of the Moon than anyone else. Luna and Artemis were still trying to figure out where all of the pieces to the puzzle fit, since Sol's story didn't really match with what they remembered. Finally they just decided that this was probably due to their patchy memories and left it at that. Though they would often send speculative glances in Sol's direction when he wasn't looking their way.  
  
"So, you're telling me that Lara is the Princess of the Sun, and Serena's sister? They are so different! I mean, Lara actually cares about her studies, and I can't imagine someone more graceful, except maybe Pluto or Neptune. But the point is that Serena is extremely clumsy, and ditzy." Rei said this with an apologetic glance in Serena's direction.  
  
"That's okay Rei. I know that I'm clumsy, and I wouldn't believe that Lara was my sister either. I mean, she doesn't even wear her hair in odangos. I thought that was supposed to be a tradition for the females in my family." Serena complained loudly.  
  
Sol looked up from his seat on the ground at Lita's feet. "Yes, that is a tradition for the Moon family's women, but on the Sun there is no such tradition. The only "tradition" for the Sun family is to wear their hair at least to shoulder length, and even that isn't mandatory. Your father, the King of the Sun, kept his hair fairly short, it was never longer than chin length. But you should really be worrying about who took Lara, not what her hair style is."  
  
"Sol's right guys. We should be tracking down that Nega-twit and finding the newest Princess." Lita got into a fighting stance, ready to conquer anything in her way.  
  
"I think I know where she is guys." Amy looked up from the computer she had been working on for the last hour and a half. "It would seem that she's not far from here, she's just on the other side of town."  
  
"Well, then let's go! For all we know, Malachite is in on this plan with the dream snatchers. We have to go save Lara!" Mina jumped off the bench she had been sitting on.  
  
The other girls looked at each other in total agreement. "Right, let's go!"  
  
Amy looked at her computer screen again. "We need to go north west."  
  
* * *  
  
Tiger's Eye sat on his bed with his head in his hands. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? I should be out there finding Lara or fighting the Sailor Scouts, not sitting here feeling sorry for myself.  
  
Tiger's Eye looked up at the picture sitting on the desk next to his bed. What have you done to me? Have you bewitched me, or put me under a spell? I have never had these feelings before.  
  
Suddenly another thought occurred to him, what if this wasn't a spell? What if this was the feeling he had heard so much about since his awakening on this planet..love? 


	13. Chapter12: Change is good right?

Hey there people! Sorry about the extremely long wait for this chapter... it's not exactly a long chapter. Anyway, here's chapter twelve.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, as we all know. I do own Lara and Sol, as they are my own characters, so I would appreciate either being asked to use the characters, or given credit for them if you use them in another story. Other than that, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12: Change is good..right?  
  
A figure stands in the shadows of the Gates of Time. Light reflects off of a mirror held in this figure's hands.  
  
"Small Lady, your time has passed, but you remain. You are a drifting bit of time that has been displaced. Now you may never return home.I am sorry that I did not foresee this. I remove you from the time stream, little one. May you find your place in this new time."  
  
The light flashed, and a tall woman with long, dark green hair was thrown into relief. The sad look on her face showed an ageless sorrow caused by her inability to save one from pain.  
  
Then the light changes, and the look on the woman's face changes to one of mixed surprise and joy.  
  
"So, our true princess has been finally revealed. The others will be very happy to hear this."  
  
The light of the mirror fades, and the figure falls back into darkness, and there is only silence before the Gates of Time.  
  
* * *  
  
"So.we're in an apartment? This is one weird looking apartment!" Lara glanced around at her surroundings. It looked more like a fanciful cave than an apartment to her.  
  
"Well, it's been used for a few purposes, the last one being to hold a Tree of Life. There is still some residue left from that." The white-haired man, Malachite, told her.  
  
It had been a few hours since she arrived in this place and she still had not met the owners of the other two voices she had heard. Malachite had further explained about the Negaverse, and about the past that he could remember.  
  
Suddenly there was a commotion in the other room, the room where the other three generals were. Malachite went to check.  
  
Lara, curious as she was, crept up to the crack in the wall that joined this room to the other one. From here she could listen to what was being said.  
  
"The Sailor Scouts are on their way here. What should we do once they get here?" This from one of the anonymous voices.  
  
"We will let them in, and try to explain before they destroy us." Malachite sounded so calm. But Lara had a better idea. She stepped out through the crack and into the light of the other room.  
  
"Why don't I talk to them?" Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at her. One of the blond men looked like he was about to protest, but Malachite stopped him with a gesture.  
  
"This could be a very good idea. The Sailor Scouts believe that we wish you harm. As you know, that may have been true at one time, they do not know of our change of allegiance and would therefore feel that they must attack and defeat us to save you." The other generals nodded agreement.  
  
Lara almost laughed. "It seems that these Sailor Scouts don't understand people at all! They think that Tiger wants to hurt me, but that couldn't be farther from the truth, and they think that you want bad things to happen to me too, but you have been protecting me for thousands of years. Oh well, I'll set them straight."  
  
The man with long brown hair threw back his head and laughed. It was a beautiful, deep laugh. "I wish we'd had you with us when we faced the Sailor Scouts the first time, they never would have stood a chance!"  
  
Malachite looked startled, but said nothing. Jedeite looked like he was about to fall asleep, but suddenly he opened his eyes. "They're here."  
  
* * *  
  
Renee was walking in the forest, but it seemed so wrong. There were no animals, no sounds, just complete silence. She was dreaming, she knew that, but she couldn't find Pegasus anywhere.  
  
"Pegasus!! Where are you?" She cried out finally. But there was no answer. "Don't you like me anymore? Why won't you answer me?"  
  
Then there was a glimmer to her right. "Pegasus!"  
  
Renee? Is that you?  
  
"Of course it's me! Who else would I be?" Renee was confused, what was wrong with Pegasus? "You're all blurry Pegasus, are you all right?"  
  
Renee, I can't get to you. Something has changed. You're not the same anymore. You're not the same person.  
  
With that, Pegasus faded. "NO! Pegasus, where did you go?" Renee cried.  
  
She sat up straight. She had fallen asleep in her room. She didn't feel as transparent as she had before, but she still felt strange. What had happened to Pegasus?  
  
Renee got up to look at the globe that Pegasus had given to her, but the orb was dark.  
  
On her pillow lay a single black hair.  
  
* * *  
  
The scouts ran up the six flights of stairs of the apartment they had last been in when defeating Anne and Allen.  
  
"Are you sure this is where Lara is, Amy?" Serena panted, half a flight behind everyone else.  
  
"Yes. If it makes you feel any better, this is the floor she's on." Amy pointed to the door on the landing.  
  
"Why didn't we take the elevator?" Mina whined.  
  
"Because that would have given us away. Also, I seem to remember some bad experiences involving Malachite and elevators. And if the other generals are back then we really don't want anything to do with elevators." Rei replied, a little harsher than absolutely necessary.  
  
The five scouts tumbled into the hallway to find that Neptune and Uranus had beaten them to the target.  
  
Neptune stared at them. "We cannot allow you to pass, at least not without us."  
  
"We would never dream of it." Lita said. "We can use all the help we can get against this Nega-twit!"  
  
Uranus gave her a strange look. "I don't think you really understand what is going on here. But let us proceed."  
  
Now all seven scouts approached the door. Serena looked at her friends. "All right, on three. One. Two. THREE!!"  
  
Lita and Uranus rushed the door. It opened without much effort. They all ran into the room, and stopped in surprise.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All right, that's all I've got for now. Hopefully I'll have more to put up before the end of Christmas holidays. See ya! 


	14. Chapter13: Princess' Awakening

Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I last wrote, writer's block is not fun! Anyway, I know you've been dying to know what surprised the Sailor Scouts, so here it is! Sorry, there's nothing about Renee in this chapter, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what's going on with her. And there's nothing with Tiger's Eye either.... It's coming, honest! Anyway, enjoy chapter 13.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon: don't own it, never will, won't even pretend I do. Lara, Sol, or any other characters you don't recognize in this chapter: most likely mine, don't steal, ask if you want to use my characters please. If you ask and I don't respond, or you don't know how to contact me, just give me credit for the characters, okay?  
  
Chapter 13: Princess' Awakening  
  
"DARIEN??" Serena yelled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The other scouts could only stare at Darien, dressed as he was in the uniform of the Prince of Earth. He, on the other hand, didn't seem startled to see the scouts at all. In fact, it seemed like he had been waiting for them to arrive.  
  
"Hey, where's Lara?" Rei asked, glancing around the appartment.  
  
Before Darien could make any kind of response, Lara walked through the door leading to the room that used to hold the Tree of Life. She didn't look like she was being held against her will.  
  
"Lara!" yelled all of the Sailor Scouts together.  
  
"Hi. What are you guys doing here?" Lara asked.  
  
"Umm...we're here to save you, I think..." Mina answered. "Aren't you being held against your will by some crazy guys who want to feed you to the Negaverse or something?"  
  
"If you're talking about the four Generals, then no, I'm not being held against my will. In fact, I've been treated rather well!" Lara replied.  
  
"Well...?" Mina squeaked. "Aren't they trying to hurt you or something?"  
  
"No, Venus, the Generals would never hurt Lara, especially Malachite." Darien said from the center of the room.  
  
"What do you mean Darien?" Serena asked.  
  
"I meant exactly what I said. They would never hurt Lara. In fact, Malachite has been protecting Lara since the end of the Moon Kingdom. He is her prime protector." Darien looked toward Serena with sadness in his eyes. "As I was once yours." He whispered, low enough that only the cats heard him.  
  
"That's impossible!" Lita shouted.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Sol who was speaking for the first time since entering the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Amy finally asked.  
  
"Well, as you know, the four Generals were Prince Darien's most trusted advisors and friends before the attack of the Negaverse. What you probably didn't know was that Malachite was born on the Sun, and grew up with the Prince of the Sun, Solostaran, who was his best friend. When Malachite went to Earth to get into the army, Staran asked his friend to watch over his little sister if she was ever on Earth. Malachite promised to protect the Sun princess with all he had if it was within his power to do so. So when the Negaverse attacked the Moon, after Beryl had converted the four Generals, Malachite remembered his promise to the Sun prince and tried with everything he had to save the princess, even though he knew that he could not." With that last statement, Sol looked through the opening into the other room.  
  
"So, the Generals were good-guys that got turned bad, but still wanted to be good, but were evil while fighting us a few years ago, and now they're good again?" Mina asked, looking very confused at the end of it all.  
  
"That would be about right princess of Venus, and I should think that you would be one of the happiest to hear that." Sol said, enigmatically.  
  
Mina just looked even more confused, but she refused to ask Sol what he meant by his last comment.  
  
"So, the Generals are not our enemies anymore..." Serena said, realization slowly dawning on her.  
  
"That would be correct." Came the answer from the next room. Then the four Generals emerged, Malachite in the front.  
  
The inner scouts fell into fighting positions out of habit, and only came out of them when they heard the two outer scouts laughing at them. The inner scouts also laughed nervously at their own reactions and went into uneasy "relaxed" stances.  
  
"Now that we have all of that figured out, there is something more that Amara and I must say to Lara." Michelle said to the room.  
  
Amara and Michelle walked forward and knelt before Lara. There was a shimmer and Setsuna, with Hotaru beside her, were kneeling before Lara as well. With one voice from the four throats, came an oath. "We swear upon our lives to serve the Kingdom of Sun, 65th kingdom of the star council, with every breath that comes from our bodies. We further swear our lives to the protection of the princess of the Sun, Solara, that we will serve her and keep her safe with every drop of blood that flows in our veins. By ancient custom we bind ourselves to the protection of the royal family, and extend our protection to all kingdoms within the realm of the kingdom of Sun." Each woman her right hand to her forehead and the symbol of the Sun formed upon their foreheads along with the symbols of their respective planets. Then they rose, and each woman embraced their princess. Amara nd Michelle stood on either side of Lara and Setsuna and Hotaru faded back into the mists of time.  
  
Lara's eyes drooped and she almost seemed to crumple, but some other force kept her on her feet. The symbol of the Sun blazed forth on her forehead and brilliant light enfolded her body.  
  
When everyone could see again, Lara was floating just a little bit off of the ground. Her clothing had been transformed from simple casual clothing to a beautiful gown of red and yellow. It floated gracefully around her, as did her hair. Every accessory she was wearing was of a blazing sun.  
  
Slowly her eyes opened and she gently descended to the ground. She looked so wise and all knowing, but as she looked around the room, she started to look a bit confused. Finally, she spoke. "Sister?" She asked, looking at Serena. Serena nodded. "Where are our brothers?" 


	15. Chapter14: Realizations

Hey there friends, no I haven't forgotten about this fic, it's just been hectic in my life for the last couple of months. But now I am done school for the summer, so I hope to have more chapters coming your way in the next four months. Anyway, here's chapter 14.  
  
Disclaimer: do I really have to do this? You already know all this. Fine, I don't own Sailor Moon, happy? I do own Lara, Sol and Solostaran, however. So there, I'm done.  
  
Chapter 14: Realizations  
  
Renee walked through the house, wondering what Pegasus could have meant by what he had said to her. What could he mean by saying she wasn't the same anymore? She hadn't changed all that much from the last time they had spoken, had she? No, that's silly. But what could he have meant?  
  
Renee walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. First she had to find her toothbrush. *Where did Serena put my toothbrush now? Oh! There it is, right where I left it. I guess I can't blame Serena this time.* Then she smeared toothpaste over the bristles and started brushing. The minty taste of the toothpaste always helped Renee to wake up. *Spit. Then rinse.* Renee put her toothbrush away and got out her hairbrush. (Actually, it was Serena's hairbrush, but that's okay.) She started to brush her hair, and as she did, she noticed that it had a slightly different texture to it. Then she hit a knot and she looked up into the mirror to try to locate the knot. When she saw what was in the mirror, she forgot about the knot.  
  
For a moment she was too shocked to do anything, then, "Who dyed my hair!?!?!?"  
  
* * *  
  
Tiger's Eye ran through the streets, searching for anyone who looked even remotely like Lara or the white-haired guy who had taken her. So far, he had had very little luck in his search. Not many girls had hair the colour and length of Lara's, and he had yet to find any man with even a passing semblance to the white-haired guy.  
  
Ever since realizing that he might be experiencing the emotion that humans call love, Tiger had been obsessed with finding Lara and telling her exactly how he felt. He knew, somehow, that they were just meant to be together, even if that seemed impossible at the moment.  
  
"Why can't I find her? Now that I know what she means to me, she's gone. Why didn't I realize it sooner?" Tiger's Eye stared sightlessly into the crowd, wishing that autumn coloured hair would flow in the wind before him. He closed his eyes and a single tear escaped between his lids.  
  
His eyes snapped open as he felt a flare of power a little ways to his right. *that's her, I know it!* Tiger's eye sped off in the direction of the blazing energy.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't know" Serena replied to her distraught sister. "We didn't even know about you and our brothers until just a few weeks ago. But we're going to find them, just like we found you."  
  
"Actually, I think that Lara kind of found us instead Serena." Rei whispered in a sarcastic tone in her princess' direction. Serena just stuck her tongue out at Rei.  
  
"Well, we had better start looking. If I remember correctly, Staran hasn't been on the Sun throne in a very long time, and that means that our kingdom has not been governed since the time of the Silver Millennium." Lara said, returning to her casual clothes once again.  
  
"What happens if we can't find Staran?" Lita asked.  
  
"Then I must go and sit for him and govern this kingdom, until such time as our brother is found. A descendant of the royal family of the Sun must sit on the throne, and since I'm the only other child of the Sun kingdom, I would have to take on that responsibility." Lara replied, a sad look crossing her face.  
  
Serena walked over and put her arm around her sister. "Don't worry, we'll find our brothers!" She exclaimed, with more confidence than she actually felt.  
  
"Thanks Serena." Lara whispered, a small smile coming over her lips.  
  
A crash was heard coming from the other room, where the generals were, and everyone turned to look in that direction. Every scout and Darien all got into defensive fighting poses, ready to face whatever new threat came through the door.  
  
There was no sound of fighting or struggle from the adjoining room, so the scouts relaxed just the slightest bit, but they stayed in formation in front of Lara. A figure moved into the doorway and the scouts got ready to fight. But before anyone could stop her, Lara was running toward the figure in the shadows of the doorway.  
  
"Tiger!" Lara shouted happily.  
  
She ran straight into his open arms. He enfolded her in a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair. He didn't care that the scouts were all standing there, in fact he didn't even notice them. He was just so happy to have found this woman who was slowly teaching him what it was to love.  
  
Lara moved back slightly so she could see his eyes, and she gasped at what she saw there. She had seen him look tenderly at her before, but now his eyes were shining, and a smile was plastered on his face. Then he brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered words that made her heart soar. "I love you Lara, I always have."  
  
* * *  
  
Renee stared into the mirror. She still couldn't believe shat she was seeing. Her hair was blonde, like her mother's. What was happening to her? *I guess this is what Pegasus meant when he said I had changed. But why did I change?*  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, hope to see you soon in my next chapter. Anyway, as always, R&R please. 


	16. Chapter15: Revelations

Hey, look another new chapter! Yay!! Anyway, I'm sure you'd rather read the chapter than read this, so here it is: chapter 15 of Serenity's Family Secret!  
  
Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. SAILOR. MOON. So there.  
  
Chapter 15: Revelations  
  
All of the scouts stared in shock at the couple standing in each other's arms in the doorway. Serena found her voice first. "WHA-"  
  
Luckily Rei regained movement in her limbs and was able to stem the stream of shrieks that were about to spill from Serena's mouth.  
  
Lara didn't hear any of the commotion behind her; she was still stuck in the moment before. The words Tiger had just spoken reverberated in her ears, 'I love you Lara, I always have.' She looked into those golden eyes once more. Then her mind fell away from the present, and she fell into the past.  
  
* She was running through the halls of the Sun Palace. She was only about 11 or so, and she was terribly excited. 'The delegation from Alpha Centauri is coming today!' That thought kept going through her mind, like a broken record. Her father had told her that the royal family from Alpha Centauri had a son that was a year older than her. She couldn't wait to meet him.  
  
She turned the corner in the hall and skipped into the throne room. Her father and her brother were already seated, and she quickly took her own seat beside her brother. She looked at her older brother's face, noticing the barely suppressed excitement that was sparkling in his green eyes. She also noticed that he had taken the time to brush his shoulder length red hair, that meant this was definitely a special occasion. She stifled a giggle, but her father still gave her a reproving glance, softened by the smile hovering near the corners of his mouth.  
  
Then there was a fanfare at the entrance to the throne room, and she turned back to the approaching group. The King and Queen were tall and regal looking. They both had golden hair, the King's cut short above his ears, the Queen's brushing the floor, like her mother's. Then she noticed the boy who was walking behind his parents. He was tall for his twelve years, but he still retained his curiosity, looking everywhere at once. Then he looked toward the dais and his golden eyes locked with her blue-green ones. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
  
The adults all noticed their stares, and the King and Queen of Alpha Centauri laughed lightly, as did her father.  
  
The visiting King took that moment to introduce his family. "Greetings King Soloran, Prince Solostaran, and Princess Solara. I, King Toran, and my family, Queen Faray, and Prince Treya, have come to discuss matters of state regarding the upcoming Festival of the Stars."  
  
At that, the adults went into a secluded room to begin discussions, and the princes and princess went off to get to know each other. *  
  
Lara came back to the present and realized that she was still staring into Tiger's eyes. Now she knew why he seemed so familiar! "Prince Treya." She breathed. Tiger looked startled at that.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked her.  
  
"You. You're really Prince Treya of Alpha Centauri. We met long ago during the Silver Millennium. I just remembered now, looking into your eyes like I did when we first met." She closed her eyes, as another memory overcame her senses.  
  
* She was standing on the balcony over the main gardens when she felt a swirling of the air behind her, meaning someone had come out onto the balcony behind her. That wasn't too surprising though, this was a favourite spot for most people as it was so beautiful, and usually quiet.  
  
She turned her head slightly to see who had come out onto the balcony. When she saw that it was Treya, and that he seemed lost in thought, she turned back to the garden, continuing her thoughts on seeing her sister and her other brother in two weeks. As she was thinking, she started walking along the rail of the balcony, not watching where she was going, and forgetting that there was a piece of railing missing near the wall because it had rusted out and needed replacing. She kept walking, leaning her weight on the railing and staring off into space, imagining the fun she would have with her sister and brother. Then, suddenly she was leaning against nothing and she started to fall over the edge of the balcony. She didn't even have time for a startled shout before she felt a strong grip on her wrist, pulling her back to safety. She turned and wrapped her arms around her rescuer; a few tears escaping her eyes at the scare she had just received.  
  
Then she stepped back and impulsively kissed his lips, startling herself almost as much as him. She jumped back, a little nervous, smiled and whispered a thank-you, then ran off of the balcony and into the palace.  
  
She nearly ran into Staran in her haste to get away from the feelings she couldn't even begin to understand. *  
  
Lara blushed at the remembered sensations of her younger past self. She couldn't look at Tiger for fear of what she might say or do, afraid that she might embarrass herself. Then she felt his fingers under her chin; gently bringing her eyes up to meet his again. When their eyes were level once more he moved his hand to her cheek, the gentle sensation sending tingles down her spine. His other hand, witch she had forgotten on the small of her back, guided her closer to him, as the hand on her cheek kept her eyes on his. He brought his face closer to hers, and her eyes closed of their own accord. She felt his breath gently caressing her lips, and a moment later, his lips replaced his breath.  
  
It was her first kiss, at least in this life, and she was lost in the sensation of his lips on hers. It was a short, chaste kiss, but it seemed to last a lot longer to the two involved. Their lips parted and memories exploded in both of their minds. They saw how they had become close friends and all the secrets they had shared. They remembered their surprise at hearing their parents talking about a possible union between them, and they also remembered the idea being rejected when Treya started to show interest in another girl. They also remembered the engagement ball for Serenity, witch Treya had come for, wishing to see Solara, and ask her for comfort for his broken heart, caused by the woman he had been falling in love with. Finally they remembered the end.  
  
They were both crying by the time the memories came to an end. They looked at each other, realizing that they had been given a chance to regain what they had never had. They smiled at each other through their tears and embraced once again.  
  
* * *  
  
The scouts looked on at the couple in front of them, watching the changes of expression on both of their faces, most of them blushing for watching them kiss, and many of them sighing with hearts in their eyes when they embraced once again.  
  
Rei had uncovered Serena's mouth long ago, and, though she didn't really want to break the moment, she opened her mouth to speak to her sister. Lara beat her to it.  
  
"We need to find Tran and Staran." She said, looking at her sister with a look that was equally happy, sad and determined.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
All the scouts turned to leave. Then Mina asked a very good question, "Hey! What about the generals?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at the other room. Lara was the one to answer, "They're not there anymore, in fact they haven't been there in quite some time." Then she continued out the door into the hallway with Tiger beside her. The outer scouts followed their princess, and the inner scouts, along with their princess, followed after.  
  
* * *  
  
Hawk's Eye sat at the bar in the circus. "Where is Tiger's Eye? He should have been back here a long time ago. Unless, of course, he got caught by those Sailor Scouts and got himself killed." Hawk's Eye sighed. They still had not found the one who held Pegasus, and they had been through most of the target cards.  
  
Fish Eye was on the hunt for another of their targets, hopefully she would strike gold and they could stop this incessant searching. Then they could have their dreams, and be like everyone else.  
  
Tiger's Eye's absence was still a mystery, however. He had been gone for a couple of days. Tiger's Eye never took this long on a target. 'Unless he's still after that girl, Lara was it? Hmm. That was a possibility.' No one had mentioned to their boss that Tiger's Eye was so enamoured of one of the targets, they all knew that the revelation would not be taken well and most likely they would all be made to pay.  
  
Hawk's Eye stared at the target card in his hand. Might as well try the little girl whose picture he was holding. He had been twirling it in his fingers for hours now, and he had watched in fascination as her hair bleached from bright pink to golden blonde. There were no longer any girls that were "his type" so he had decided to go the extreme opposite and go for very young girls.  
  
He opened his portal and jumped through.  
  
* * *  
  
Renee walked through the hall and down the stairs toward the kitchen. She was wondering where everyone was. Her uncle was nowhere to be seen, but he was probably over at his friend's house. Her grandmother and grandfather were also out somewhere. She knew that Serena had gone looking for Lara, so she probably wasn't back yet.  
  
'What's going on I wonder. I hope that Pegasus will start to recognize me again.' Renee thought, making herself a sandwich.  
  
She sat down at the table and began to eat. She was about halfway through her snack when she heard a knock at the door. She cautiously moved toward the door and looked through the window beside the door. She could see a man standing there on the porch, but he wasn't anyone that she recognized. 'I've always been told not to open the door to strangers. I think I'll just pretend that I'm not here.'  
  
Renee carefully crept back to the kitchen to finish her snack and put her plate in the sink. She heard one more knock on the door, and then there was silence. She decided to go to the door to see if the man had left.  
  
She walked over to the window beside the door and peered through. She couldn't see anyone, so Renee figured that the man must have given up and gone away. She waked around the house, trying to decide what to do. Then she remembered about a story she had started, and ran up the stairs to her room to retrieve her book. As she passed a window in the hall, she noticed how nice it looked outside and decided that she should go outside to read. She grabbed her story and ran out into the yard and sat down to read in the beautiful summer sun, enjoying the warm breeze.  
  
She had just gotten to the good part, when she felt like someone was watching her. She looked up, but couldn't see anyone. 'Wow, I'm getting paranoid. I really need to stop watching those horror movies with Serena.'  
  
Moments later, a shadow crossed over her book and she looked behind her to see the man that had been at the door looking down on her. She felt like a deer in headlights, she couldn't move, she was so scared.  
  
"Hello child, I need your help in finding something." He said to her, sounding much friendlier than he looked.  
  
Renee found her voice, "How can I help you?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
The strange man just smiled at her. "I'm looking for someone you might know. His name is Pegasus." He smiled even broader at the startled look in her eyes.  
  
'How does he know about Pegasus? Wait a minute, he must be one of the guys that the scouts have been fighting! Oh mama, hurry back here! I don't think I can win against him by myself!'  
  
***  
  
Well, that's it for now. Hey, if there are any Inuyasha fans out there, check out my new story One More Chance. Summary: The battle is over, Naraku is dead and the Sikon no Tama has been restored. During the battle everyone died, except for Kagome. She uses the jewel to wish for one more chance to do everything over again, and this time to do it right. Anyway, if you're a fan, check it out! Till the next chapter then, ja ne. 


	17. Chapter16: Get Renee, Serena!

Hey there friends! Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a bit, but I had this idea for a story on Inuyasha, and I had to run with it for a bit! Anyway, I am going to finish this story! I'm not really sure how long it's going to be, but I think there's another three chapters or so to go. Well, here's chapter 16 of Serenity's Family Secret!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 16: Get Renee, Serena!

Renee decided that denial might be the best way to go for the moment. "What are you talking about?" Renee asked, an innocent look plastered on her face. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should go to the hospital." Renee was happy to see a confused look come over the man's face.

" I'm fine. I just need to find Pegasus. For some reason I think that you might know where he is. Won't you please help me? It's very important that I find him quickly!" If she hadn't known who this guy was, then Renee might have been inclined to help him, he was that good of an actor. He looked really worried and he kept brushing golden hair out of his bright blue eyes. _Wow, he looks kind of like mama… wasn't Diana talking about some relatives that mama has in the future? No! This is just one of the tricks the bad guys use to try to trap the good guys!_

Renee closed her book and put it down by the man's foot, hoping that when she finally got a chance to get away, he would trip on it while chasing her. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. You'll have to ask someone else." Renee shifted her weight.

He noticed her movement however. "Please don't leave! If you can't tell me where Pegasus is, can you at least tell me where Lara is?" Renee just stared at him. _What do the bad guys want with Lara?_

"I don't know where she is either! Please, can I go now?" Renee pleaded, hoping that maybe she could get away.

The golden haired man just looked at her. He looked so sad, but she knew it was just an act. "Well, you can't help me, so I suppose you might as well go. I'm so disappointed! I was sure that this is where I was supposed to go…" He smiled sadly at her, then turned and walked away.

Renee stared for a second, then got up and ran into the house.

-------------------

A man with spiky red hair peeked out from the corner of the house. _Who was that talking to my target? And why is he asking about Pegasus? It doesn't look like that girl knew Pegasus, but she might have been lying, especially if Pegasus told the girl not to let anyone know about him._ Hawk's Eye moved out of the shadow of the house and approached the door the girl had entered into. It was strange, but the girl reminded him of someone else, but he couldn't put his finger on whom. She looked a lot like the man she had been speaking to, but that wasn't it. As he mulled it over in his mind, Hawk's Eye reached the door. In her haste, the girl had forgotten to lock it. He opened the door and walked into the house.

-------------------

The scouts all headed out onto the street. They were all nervous having one of their enemies walking companionably among them. Because Tiger's Eye was there, they couldn't transform back to their normal clothes, but none of them wanted to leave Lara's side either, so they walked along quiet side streets, hoping no one would see them.

I don't see why we don't just transform back. It's not like either of them would notice anyway! Serena thought for the millionth time. Lara and Tiger really didn't seem to notice anything but each other. They walked hand-in-hand in the middle of the seven scouts (AN: Pluto and Saturn aren't there. Pluto is at the gates of time, and Saturn is just a baby.) seeming to be in a world of their own.

They were going back to the park where Lara had been taken by Malachite so that they would be able to disperse less noticeably. _Hopefully 'Tiger' will take off then too, then we won't have to worry as much about him discovering our identities. It's bad enough that he knows who Lara is!_ "Wait a minute! If Tiger remembers the past, doesn't that mean he already knows who we are!?!" Serena yelled, not seeming to notice that she was saying it out loud until everyone turned to look at her. When she realized, she turned bright red. Even Lara and Tiger had noticed.

Tiger was the first to respond. "Yes, Serenity, I know who you are. Or, rather, I know who you were then. I recognize all of the princesses of their respective planets, but I do not know who you are in this place and time. If you don't want me to know at this time, I fully understand. After everything I have put you through, I wouldn't trust me if I were you either." He didn't really sound like Tiger's Eye anymore, in fact, he sounded like a prince. Then he bowed to her in a very old fashion, much like Serena remembered Darien doing in the Silver Millennium. That did it for her, she knew that he must really remember that time if he acted so differently.

"All right scouts, I believe that Tiger is safe now, so we can transform now." As she said it, Serena transformed back into her regular clothes. The other scouts gaped for a moment at their princess, but followed suit. The two outer scouts smiled knowingly at each other and transformed as well.

Tiger looked at Serena and started laughing. "I should have known!" He said between peals of laughter. I always see you around right before Sailor Moon shows up, but I never put the two together!" Then he looked at Mina and he sobered a bit. "I'm really sorry about that thing with me and Hawk's Eye. No hard feelings, right?" Mina looked like she was going to pound him, but then she just smiled and winked at him.

"Nah, no hard feelings! But you better not hurt Lara, or you are going to get a serious beating, you hear me?" She said in a joking voice, though her eyes said that if he ever did anything to Lara, the joke would become very serious, very quickly.

"Trust me, I have no intention of ever hurting Lara in any way!" He assured the scout of love.

They continued on their way, but now headed in the direction of their homes instead of the park.

They were almost to where Amy lived when Serena gasped. "Renee!" Everyone looked at her. She looked back at them, shocked. "She's calling me, she needs us now!"

They all sprinted in the direction of Serena's house, which was only a few streets away. They were just at the end of the street when a blond man came out of the yard. They all ran faster, trying to reach the man before he got away, half of them for one reason, half of them for another. They were two houses away when they heard the scream from inside the house. "Renee!" Serena cried, forgetting the man and running straight for the door. The inner scouts followed her inside. Lara and the outer scouts, along with Tiger, caught up to the man and stopped him. Then Lara embraced him like a brother.

"Tran! I'm so glad you're here!" Lara cried.

The blond man backed up a bit and looked at the woman who had launched herself into his arms. Then a huge smile spread across his face. "Lara! I was afraid I would never find you!"

They embraced again, but pulled apart at the sound of another scream from inside the house. This time it was Serena's voice. "Ren!" Tran yelled. They all stared in the direction of the house for a moment, then they all ran for the door.

------------------------

Serena and the inner scouts ran into the house, searching for Renee and the reason for her scream. They found her and Hawk's Eye up in Serena's room. Renee was hanging limp with her dream mirror floating in front of her. Hawk's Eye was just grabbing the mirror when they rushed in. They had all transformed again right after running through the door. Serena made her speech to Hawk's Eye and they got ready to fight. Hawk's Eye threw a sticky net across the room at them, catching them all in a ball. Then he grabbed Renee's mirror and looked inside. Hawk's Eye brought his head back out of the mirror and laughed.

"After all this time, Pegasus was in this girl's dreams all the time! Well, I'll be taking her with me now scouts! See you around!" With those words Renee's mirror melded back into her body and Hawk's Eye grabbed her, then he opened his portal and jumped through, taking Renee with him.

Serena screamed as Hawk's Eye jumped through the portal, taking her daughter with him.

------------------------

That's it for chapter 16! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, I promise! If you're an Inuyasha fan, please check out One More Chance! As always, review please, it makes writing that much easier!


	18. Chapter17: To Dream A Dream

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me sooooo long to write this chapter! I got really tied up in my Inuyasha fic: One More Chance. But I have come back to this fic, and I am happy to say that this is the last chapter! I know, it's sad, but I really don't have anything left to say in this story. I think I've wrapped everything up. Anyway, as always, read and review!

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own: Sailor Moon and other characters on the Sailor Moon anime or in the manga. Do own: (So)Lara, Tran(quillity), (Solo)Staran, Sol and Heaven's Starlight

Chapter 17: To Dream A Dream

Lara, Tran, Tiger, Amara and Michelle ran into the house and up the stairs to Serena's room. When they walked in, they saw the inner scouts still stuck in a ball, all trying at once to get free, and getting more tangled up in the process. The only one who wasn't struggling at the moment was Serena. She was staring unbelievingly at the spot where Hawk's Eye had disappeared with her daughter. Then she started struggling even harder than the others, tears streaming down her face while she whispered "Renee" over and over again.

Lara and Tran ran forward to their sister and tried to calm her down, but she wasn't listening. She didn't even seem to know that they were there. Amara pulled her sword out and came toward the net that was holding the inner scouts. She very carefully grabbed some of the sticky stuff and slashed it in half. When part of the net was destroyed, the rest of it fell apart in a poof of confetti and the five girls that were being held inside of it fell awkwardly all over the floor.

Lara and Tran pulled Serena out from under everyone else. "What happened to Renee, Serena?" Lara asked gently.

Serena burst into fresh tears. "One of Tiger's 'friends', Hawk's Eye I think, looked into Renee's dreams and saw that she held Pegasus in her dreams. So he took her through the portal after he tied us up in that net." Then Serena dissolved completely into tears and they couldn't make out the rest of what she was saying.

Rei came over to where the three of them were sitting and gently extricated Serena from their grasp. Then she whispered "gomen" to them and proceeded to slap Serena across the face. Serena immediately snapped out of her tears and glared at Rei.

"**What was that for**?" Serena yelled.

"Gomen Serena, but crying wasn't going to get you anywhere, and you need to be thinking clearly to help us find Renee. It seemed like slapping you was the only way to do that at the time..." Rei looked truly sorry, but she also looked determined at the same time.

Serena nodded, understanding the logic of what her sometimes-best friend had said to her. "All right scouts, we have to figure out how to get Renee back!"

Tiger stepped forward. "Well... I could take you where Hawk's Eye took her. I do happen to know where that would be."

Lara looked at him with shining eyes. "That would be so great Tiger! Arigato!!"

Tiger just smiled at her. "All right, I'll open the portal. And call me Treya, okay?" Everyone looked a little stunned at that but they all nodded, smiles covering their faces. Treya turned around and opened his portal and everyone jumped through, including the cats who had all silently entered the room after the scouts.

* * *

Renee woke to a cold feeling surrounding her body. She seemed to be floating in mid-air with the help of only a few shimmering strands of energy tied to her wrists and ankles. There didn't seem to be anyone around at the moment, so she opened her eyes and looked around.

Everything around her was dark. She couldn't see anything above her or below her, except for the strands of power. _Oh! So that's how I'm hanging her..._ She looked all around her and couldn't see anything but darkness, except for one place where she could see shimmering much like the strands holding her in the air. There seemed to be a cocoon of the strands over there.

Out of the darkness behind her, Renee heard the swishing of heavy fabric on a stone floor. She craned her head around to see who was coming. When the figure came close enough for her to see, Renee saw a tall woman with dark hair and a crescent moon on her forehead.

Well, you're awake now, are you? Who would have thought that Pegasus would hide in a puny little girl like you? Of course, he did always like that little brat from the kingdom of the sun, and she wasn't much older than you when she died." The woman said cruelly to Renee.

Renee's eyes began to tear, but she wouldn't allow her tears to fall. "You're so mean! What do you want with Pegasus?" Renee demanded, sounding much less scared than she felt.

The woman looked taken aback. "Who are you to be asking such questions of me? I am the true Queen of the Moon Kingdom! You are just an earthling brat that Pegasus thought was a bit like his dear Solara."

Renee started at that jab. _Oh Pegasus, is that true? Did you only come to me because I'm like someone you once knew?_ Renee was so caught up in her own thoughts that she missed some of the things that the woman was saying.

...you asked so nicely about my plans, I'll tell you. It's not like you can do anything about it! You see my dear, I was imprisoned in this pocket of space several thousand years ago by the usurper of the crown of the Moon Kingdom and her husband, the King of the Sun. I spent many years here, without any hope of escape, when a fellow Queen with a vendetta against the Moon Kingdom and its new "Queen" found a way to contact me. This Queen Beryl told me that she would free me and restore my kingdom to me, if I would show her the way to get rid of that retched "Queen" Serenity."

Renee gasped. _If she finds out that I'm the daughter of the former princess Serenity, she'll kill me!_

The woman didn't notice that Renee's thoughts were elsewhere and continued. "So I told her how to get through the defences surrounding the Moon. Just as Beryl was about to destroy Serenity, that false Queen used the ginzuishu to trap Beryl, as she had trapped me, and send everyone in the Moon Kingdom forward in time. When Beryl was released, she found me once again and told me what she had found out. I needed the power of Pegasus, the dream weaver, to release me. The problem was, no one knew where he had gone to after Solara died. So, I have been searching for him. And now... I have found him!" The woman looked coldly at Renee.

Renee shivered under that gaze. To her, it seemed that she would die just from that look. She was so frightened that she couldn't have said anything, even if she wanted to.

"Now all I have to do is get him to come out so I can use his power to free me from this horrible place so I can reign over the Moon Kingdom as I rightfully should have before!" The woman advanced to where Renee lay, suspended in the air.

Renee's thoughts turned inward. _Don't come out Pegasus! Stay inside of me! If you're still with me, like they seem to think you are, stay in there!_

The woman, who had not yet given her name, came at Renee with a knife. Renee could see it glinting in the light of the power strands. "Come out Pegasus, unless you'd like this one to die as well..."

* * *

Everyone jumped out of the portal and landed in what seemed to be a circus tent. Treya advanced first. "I know this place, and I know where the traps are. Stay close to me."

They were all happy to do as Treya said. Serena had one question to ask though. "Where is Renee though? I thought that you knew where she was" She whispered to Treya.

Treya looked back at her. "I have an idea of where she should be if she had Pegasus in her dreams. Hawk's Eye would have taken her to Neherenia."

Lara asked the question on everyone's minds. "Who's Neherenia, and what does she want with Renee?"

Treya looked at her, his eyes taking on a softness that was only there when he looked at her. "Neherenia is the one that sent me and Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye after Pegasus. She wants Renee because Hawk's Eye saw Pegasus in her dreams. Other than that, none of us know." They continued on a bit further. "Everyone has to be extra quiet now, we're coming up to Neherenia's mirror."

Everyone was wondering what was so special about a mirror, but when they saw it, they understood right away. This was no ordinary mirror.

"Okay, we can go through this way, but as far as I know, once you go through, you can't come back." Treya whispered, just barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

Serena remained determined. She could sense her daughter's energy signature through the mirror. The rest of the scouts noticed the determination on their leader's face and nodded in agreement. They would not leave the small princess in this Neherenia's care either.

Lara looked at her sister and her brother in turn, then she looked and Treya. He could tell from the look on her face that she would also be going through the mirror. At that moment, he decided that he too would go through the mirror, even if only to die with her there.

Tran had decided at the same time as Serena that he would be going through the mirror. He had some memory of stories of this Neherenia, and the horrible things she had done to the people of the Moon Kingdom before her reign was ended.

The cats, of course, knew that they would be going with the group through the mirror, they had known that even before Serena.

Everyone looked at the dark piece of glass, and then Serena, Lara, and Tran grasped each other's hands and walked through the glass. The rest of the group followed after them. The sight that welcomed them was not a nice one.

There before them stood Queen Neherenia. And in front of her, hanging from energy threads, was Renee, covered in blood from the cuts all over her body. So far Neherenia hadn't noticed the entrance of the group into her domain. "Why won't you come out of her? Don't you care about her?" Neherenia yelled at Renee's inert form.

Serena cried out at the sight of her daughter. She knew that Renee wasn't dead, but she didn't seem far from it. Neherenia turned at the sound and just stared.

"Serenity!" She yelled, glaring coldly at Serena. "You're the daughter of that upstart Queen, aren't you?" She looked at Tran. "And you're her twin brother. Tranquillity was your name, right?" Then her gaze turned to Lara. "Ah! That is why Pegasus will not come from this child! He has left her for the one he has been searching for all these years. Welcome Solara, Protector of Dreams! Give up Pegasus, and I will free the child."

Everyone stared, first at the Neherenia, then at Lara. Lara stared at Neherenia as if she had sprouted a second head. "Pegasus? He hasn't entered my dreams since I was very young!"

Neherenia stopped dead in her tracks at that statement. Then she turned back to Renee. "Then perhaps, he values his own life above that of this child." Then she got an evil glint in her eye and turned back to Lara. "But I know that he values your life far higher than his own."

With that statement, Neherenia flew at Lara, being blocked just in time by Uranus' sabre. The outer scouts all lined up in front of Lara, while Treya pulled her back and away from Neherenia. The inner scouts moved up beside Serena, and chaos ensued as the scouts began attacking the enraged queen.

Something deep within Lara cried out when her eyes fell on Renee once again through the crush of bodies. It felt like there someone else inside of her, crying out to be released. She didn't know how she did it, but Lara released the being inside of her, and a white winged unicorn seemed to just jump out of Lara's body and charge towards Renee.

The unicorn, Pegasus Lara realized, took a moment to cut Renee's bonds and take her on his back, then continued on toward the cocoon. Lara watched as Pegasus ran right up to the cocoon and ran his horn through the glowing strands. Neherenia turned just in time to see the cocoon fall apart and a man fall out.

Lara recognized him immediately. "Staran!" She cried out as the red haired man fell to the ground.

Tran and Serena turned at her cry and saw the man lying on the ground. "Solostaran!" Tran called.

Lara broke free of Treya's grasp and ran through the barrier of the outer scouts toward the prone figure on the ground. Serena and Tran ran toward Staran as well, while the rest of the scouts held off Neherenia.

Staran opened his eyes and looked at the three figures standing over him. A smile spread over his face as he recognized the faces of his brother and sisters. He seemed to gain strength quickly as he lay there silently. Then he looked toward the fight that was going on between the scouts and the dark Queen. "Neherenia...." He whispered in a cold voice.

Lara put out her hand to her older brother, and Serena and Tran helped him up too. In a few moments, the four siblings were all standing together, shoulder to shoulder. In a flash of light, they were all dressed in the suits and gowns of the two royal families to which they belonged. Serena and Tran in white and gold, Lara and Staran in red and gold. Serena held the ginzuishu in her hands, while Lara held an orb of fire in hers, both of their brothers had their swords in hand.

Neherenia glared at the four of them, then tried to turn and run, but it was too late. Staran held up his sword, and Tran crossed his sword with it, then Solara brought the orb of fire up to the swords and it flew up to the joining of the swords. Finally, Serena came forward with the moon crystal and it too flew up toward the joining of the swords. When all four came together, there was a bright flash of light, and from four throats came the cry: "Heaven's Starlight!"

Rays of light washed through the endless darkness and pierced through blackness of Neherenia's soul. Whatever was evil there died away.

When the light faded, Neherenia stood in the middle of the scouts still, but her demeanour was completely changed. Where there had once been a completely evil woman, now there stood a woman resplendent in light, who faded away before their very eyes. Just before she disappeared completely, she said: "I am deeply sorry for the problems I have given you, keepers of dreams. I will trouble you no more. Continue to dream brightly children, your dreams light the universe!" Then she was gone, leaving only a few sparkling motes in the air.

When everyone could look away from the place where Neherenia had disappeared from, they noticed that the glass wall they had come through had cracked and splintered. Without Neherenia's power, the black circus was beginning to disappear, so everyone turned to Treya who made a portal for them to get away.

Everyone jumped into the portal, ending up back in Serena's room.

* * *

Lara looked around the room at all of the people sitting there. It had been quite a few hours since Neherenia had been destroyed. Those hours had been spent getting reacquainted with family, and learning the whole story behind the Amazon Trio, and Pegasus.

The Amazon Trio had actually been royalty from Alpha Centauri who had been in the Moon Kingdom at the time of Beryl's attack. Their souls had been reborn in animal bodies for some reason, and their true nature could not be discovered until they had been put back into their natural forms.

Pegasus, or Helios as his true name was, had been a great friend of Solara's in the Sun Kingdom long ago. In fact, they had been betrothed just before the attack on the Moon Kingdom. Helios was the Dream Weaver, and Solara was to become the Dream Protector, as Neherenia had called her. When she had died, he had searched for her through time, but had not been able to find her. He had found his true soulmate in Renee, however, as Solara had found hers in Treya.

Solostaran was in the process of finding out the situation in the Star Kingdom through a device much like Luna's "Master Control" and it sounded like the other ruling families were happy to have ruling monarch again for the Sun Kingdom.

Treya had gotten in touch with his home planet with a similar device, and they were sending some people to bring him and the other two Alpha Centauri royals home. He had asked Lara to come with them, but she wasn't sure yet. It would be a few months before they would be able to leave, so Lara knew she would have time to talk to her parents about the possibility. She smiled at the thought of explaining this whole thing to her parents, but she knew that she had enough to prove the veracity of her claims that they would probably believe her.

Tran was looking into the possibility of returning a thriving community to the moon, and Serena was only too happy to designate him the new King of the Moon, whenever that community might be established.

Serena looked extremely happy. As she had said to everyone not long ago, she now had her own life to lead. One without any "destiny" over shadowing her, one where she could be herself. And one where she had her whole family with her.

Lara looked at her family. Her sister and brothers, her new friends, and her new love. _I think I'm going to go to Alpha Centauri after all..._ She thought, smiling at Treya. He smiled back and pulled her against him. She snuggled into him. _Yes, I definitely think I'm going. To dream a dream of a home, a love, a life of my very own._

* * *

Well...... that's it! I can't believe it over! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story! You guys have been my inspiration! If you have any interest in Inuyasha, please check out my other fic, One More Chance. Anyway, I'm done. Ja!

Sun-princess2


End file.
